Klaine's 25 Days of Christmas
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Follow Kurt and Blaine as they get ready for the holidays. This is a similar story like the 100 Days of Klaine and Klaine A to Z.
1. Dec 1st

December was always a busy time at the Hummel-Anderson house. As soon as December began, everyone started to get really excited about Christmas. This year was no exception. Since all three kids were older, they understood more about what would be going on throughout the month.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting with the kids one morning eating breakfast.

"Daddy, when Santa come?" Owen asked.

Kurt looked over at his bright eyed little boy. "Santa will come on Christmas Eve, when everyone is sleeping."

Owen smiled. "Christmas now?"

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "No sweetheart. Christmas is towards the end of the month."

"Come you three. We have to get going." exclaimed Blaine.

Emma got up and cleared her spot from the table, while Blaine and Kurt helped Owen and Dalton. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out of the house.

Blaine drove the car and stopped at Emma's school to drop her off.

"Bye pumpkin." said Blaine as Emma got out of the car.

"Bye daddies! By Owen. Bye Dalton." she shouted, waving back to them.

"Ok, next stop preschool." announced Blaine, as he continued to the preschool.

Once they arrived at the preschool, Blaine and Kurt helped get he boys out of the car and walked into the building. They signed them in and went to their classroom.

"Bye boys. We'll see you later." said Kurt.

"Bye daddies!" said Dalton and Owen in unison.

When Kurt and Blaine saw that both boys weren't going to be upset, they turned around and left the building.

Blaine continued to drive Kurt to work.

"I was thinking maybe we should get each of the kids an advent calendar to help them count down the days until Christmas." suggested Blaine.

"I don't know Blaine. Those things can be really religious, and you know that I'm not that religious." complained Kurt.

"Oh come on Kurt. It's fun. Cooper and I used to have one every year. Every day we open a numbered box and there was usually a toy or candy in there." Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But I get to decide which ones we should buy."

Blaine laughed. "Ok, deal."

Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's office building. He turned toward his husband and smiled.

"Do you want me to pick you up after work or are you going to take the bus?" Blaine asked.

"I have to work late today, so I'll just meet you at home." replied Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "Ok. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." replied Kurt, as he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips. "Have a good day today." he said as he got out of the car.

"You too. Bye." said Blaine, waving to Kurt.

Once inside, Kurt started to work on a new summer clothing line. As he was sketching, he thought that he should make Christmas outfits for the kids. He started to come up with a few ideas, but he didn't think the kids would like them.

By the time he finished up the sketches for the kids' outfits, it was lunchtime. Kurt sat up from his desk and stretched his arms above his head. He looked at his watch and realized what time it was. He grabbed his bag and headed out for lunch. He also thought since there was a toy store nearby, he would stop and see if they had any advent calendars for the kids.

Kurt went into the small toy store and started to look around.

"Hi. Can I help you with anything?" the saleswoman asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for advent calendars. Do you have any?" Kurt replied.

The saleswoman smiled. "We sure do. We have some for boys and for girls."

"That's great, because I need one for my daughter and two for my twin boys." Kurt explained, as he followed the woman to the back of the store.

"Well, we have Lego Friends. Those are usually for the girls. And then we have regular Lego. We also have a Disney advent calendar. And we have Playmobil. My nieces and nephews love that one." she exclaimed.

Kurt smiled at her. "Thank you. I think I'll buy the 3 of the Disney advent calendars. That way they each have the same thing and won't fight about it."

The saleswoman laughed. "Ok. I'll ring you up over here."

Kurt followed her to the register and paid for his items. He smiled his thanks and went back to work.

When Kurt got back to work, he placed the bag from the toy store by his desk, so he wouldn't forget it when he left. The rest of his day was spent sketching out winter clothes.

By the time he was finished, he checked his watch and realized it was almost 6:00. He needed to get home. He cleaned off his desk and grabbed the bag from the toy store and left.

By the time Kurt got home, it was 6:45. He hoped that the kids were still up.

"Hello? Daddy's home!" Kurt shouted, as he entered the house.

"Daddy!" screamed all three kids, as they ran towards him.

Kurt bent down and gave each of his children a hug and kiss. "How was school?" he asked.

"Good." they all said in unison.

Kurt laughed.

"What's that?" Dalton asked, pointing to the large bag Kurt was holding.

"Oh. Well I have something for all of you." Kurt started, as he stood back up. "Let's go in the living room and I'll show you."

The kids turned around and ran to living room and jumped on the couch. Kurt followed, saying hello to Blaine, who was doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey you." said Kurt.

Blaine turned around and smiled. "Hey. How was work?" he asked.

"Good. I was sketching some designs for the summer collection and I thought I would make outfits for the kids for Christmas." Kurt started.

Blaine smiled and leaned into Kurt and placed a kiss on his lips. "That's wonderful. What's in the bag?" he asked.

Kurt laughed. "Well, while I was on my lunch break I stopped at that little toy store near the office, and I bought each of the kids an advent calendar."

"Daddy, where are you?" Emma asked.

"Surprise?" Owen asked.

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Come on, let's go show them." said Kurt, pulling Blaine behind him.

Kurt and Blaine sat down on the couch. Kurt lifted the bag and placed it on his lap.

"Remember how you asked us when Christmas was?" Kurt asked.

All three nodded.

"I know when Christmas is." said Emma, confidently.

"I know you do, but your brothers are still young, so they don't know how to read a calendar yet." explained Blaine.

"That's why we thought that we would get you these special calendars." added Kurt, as he took one out of the bag. "See, each box has a number on it. And on that day you open the box and you get a little surprise."

All three kids' eyes went wide.

"And when you don't have anymore boxes to open, that means it Christmas." added Blaine.

"I got one for each of you." said Kurt, as he handed them to each child.

"What do you say?" reminded Blaine.

"Thank you daddies." they all said in unison.

"You're welcome." said Blaine and Kurt, smiling at their children.

"Can we open today's box?" Emma asked.

"Sure, see what's in there." replied Kurt.

They each opened the first day box on their calendars and pulled out a small toy.

"Look daddies." exclaimed Dalton.

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"I can't wait to see what we get each day. Thank you daddies." said Emma, hugging both Kurt and Blaine.

"You're welcome." they said in unison.


	2. Dec 2nd

**You guys are amazing. I love everyone of you so much. I can't began to tell you how much I appreciate each and every single one of you. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Also, please don't forget about my other stories. I know I haven't updated them in forever, and I am truly sorry for that, it's just that, life gets in the way. So yeah, I hope to update my other stories soon. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Since Kurt had bought the advent calendars for the kids, Owen and Dalton wanted to open them all on the first day. They really didn't understand that they had to wait until each day, then they would get a new surprise.

The next day, when Kurt entered his office building, he noticed a Christmas tree with little angel cards on it. He went over to the tree to take a better look. He grabbed one of the angel cards and read what was written on it. Kurt wasn't sure what to do with it. He thought that one of the secretaries would know more.

Kurt walked up to one of the secretaries' desk.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Karen greeted.

"Good Morning Karen. I just wanted to ask about this Christmas tree with these angel cards hanging on it."

"Oh, well it's called an angel tree. You pick out an angel card with a little boy or girl. They have a small wish list on it and you pick out what you want to buy them. These are for the kids who's parents aren't able to get them presents. It was Isabelle's idea." Karen explained.

Kurt smiled and looked down at the angel card. "I think that's a great idea."

Karen smiled up at Kurt.

"I think I'll take this one and the kids can help pick out presents. I think it will be good for them to learn it's better to give then receive." Kurt explained.

Karen nodded. Then the phone rang and she began taking a message.

Kurt went into his office and started working. While he was working he couldn't help but think of the little girl on the angel card. She and a million other children around the world would probably go without any presents on Christmas morning. All of a sudden Kurt thought of something. He got up and ran into Isabelle's office.

"Isabelle." Kurt shrieked.

Isabelle looked up. "What is it Kurt? Is everything ok?"

Kurt walked into her office and nodded. "Yes. Everything's fine. I was just thinking about the angel tree you have out in the lobby."

"What about it? I thought it would be a great way for kids to get at least a little something this Christmas." Isabelle explained.

Kurt nodded. "I think it's a great idea too. But then I got to thinking. There are so many kids out there who are sick and homeless. I was thinking that in addition to the angel tree, we donate money to the New York Children's hospital and the Red Cross."

Isabelle smiled. "Kurt, I think that is a great idea."

Kurt smiled back.

"I'll make some phone calls." added Isabelle.

Kurt nodded and started to leave the office.

"Oh Kurt." said Isabelle and Kurt turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think, since this was your idea, you should be the one to present the check at the hospital. And if that goes well, I would also like you to present the check to the Red Cross." Isabelle informed.

Kurt looked at her wide-eyed. "Really?" he gasped.

Isabelle laughed. "Yes. Oh and if you would like, have your whole family come along."

Kurt was now speechless.

"I'll let you know when the check presentation will be." added Isabelle as she picked up her phone.

Kurt simply nodded. "Thank you Isabelle. Thank you so much."

Kurt went back to his office to finish up his sketches. As soon as he finished, he nearly bolted out of his office and made his way home.

"Hello? Daddy's home!" Kurt shouted.

"In the living room!" Blaine shouted back.

Kurt placed his bag on the kitchen table and made his way into the living room.

"Can we open today's box now?" Emma asked Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, now that daddy's home you can open today's box and find your surprise."

All three children ran up to their rooms to see what today's surprise would be. While they were upstairs, Kurt sat down on the couch next to Blaine.

"How was work?" asked Blaine.

Kurt smiled at his husband. He leaned in gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That well huh?" laughed Blaine.

"Well, when I went into work today, there was this Christmas tree with these little angel cards on it." Kurt started to explain, as he showed Blaine what he was talking about. "And I asked Karen what they were. She said that you pick out an angel with a little boy or girl on it with some of the things they would like to get for Christmas. These are kids who probably won't get anything for Christmas." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"So, I thought we would buy a few things for this little girl. It will give us a good chance to teach the kids that not all kids are lucky like them." Kurt continued.

Blaine nodded. "I think that's a great idea babe."

Kurt smiled. "But then I got to thinking. There are so many kids that won't be able to have a merry Christmas. So I ran into Isabelle's office and suggested that we make a donation to the New York Children's hospital and the Red Cross. And she agreed with me."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. "That's great Kurt. I'm so proud of you."

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder. "But that's not all." he added as he broke away from Blaine.

"Well what else is there?" Blaine asked.

"Isabelle wants me to present the checks and she said that I could bring you and the kids with me to the presentations."

Blaine went wide-eyed. "Really? That's amazing!" he then kissed Kurt passionately.

"You are the best. You know that?" Blaine asked, teasingly.

Kurt just smiled and nodded.

**There you go. Please don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter. **

**Bye, Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Dec 3rd

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I sort of got stuck, but I figured out what I wanted to do, so now it's up. I will try and get today's chapter up. And I know a lot of you are wondering where are the other stories? Well I think I have bitten off a little more then I can chew. But I hopefully will have some more updates soon. I am not going to make any promises, I will just say that I will try. **

**Ok, so here is Day 3 and I hope you enjoy it. As always don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

The next day, Blaine and Kurt took the kids to a local bookstore. They wanted to buy some new Christmas books to read to the kids during the holiday.

When they went into the bookstore, Owen and Dalton immediately took off into the back, where they could see a table with trains on it.

"Owen! Dalton! Get back here!" Blaine scolded, as he followed the boys.

Kurt looked down at Emma. "Come on. Let's go look for some Christmas books." he suggested and Emma smiled.

Kurt and Emma looked at the children's holiday books, while Blaine was with Owen and Dalton.

"Choo-choo!" shrieked Owen.

"Shh Owen. You can't be loud in the bookstore." scolded Blaine.

Owen nodded. "Choo-choo." he whispered and Blaine laughed.

Kurt and Emma were enjoying looking through all of the different children's books. Looking through them, made Kurt remember when his parents would read them to him when he was little.

"How about this one daddy?" asked Emma, holding up a book in front of Kurt's face.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and looked at the book Emma was showing him.

"I think that would a good book for Owen and Dalton. What about one we can all read together?" Kurt suggested.

Emma looked down at the book she was holding. It was a little easy for her. She handed it to Kurt and then continued looking.

"Ok everyone, it's story time!" one of the ladies announced, as she walked over to the children's section and sat down in the rocking chair.

Emma, Owen and Dalton sat near her and started to listen to the story.

"Today, I'm going to read a special Christmas story." she started. "This book is called, How the Grinch Stole Christmas and it's by Dr. Seuss." she continued, as she introduced the book.

All of the children were listening quietly and while they were listening, Kurt was still busy looking for books, while Blaine sat with the kids.

After the story was finished, all the kids got up from their spots and went back to their parents. Owen and Dalton went back to playing with the trains, and Emma went back to looking at books with Kurt.

"Ok, I think I found some nice books that we can read." said Kurt.

"But I still want to look at books." whined Emma.

Kurt looked down at her. "Honey, I know you want to look at books, but we have to get going now. I already picked several books that you will like."

"Fine." Emma pouted.

"Blaine, I'm going to pay for these books and then we can leave." he told Blaine and he nodded.

"Come on boys. Daddy is paying for the books. We have to leave now." he told Owen and Dalton.

"No papa. We're playing." complained Dalton.

"I know, but we have to go." Blaine argued.

"NO!" they both screamed.

Kurt heard them screaming and came over.

"Ok, I paid. Now let's get going." he said.

"No daddy!" said Owen.

"We can come back another time, but we need to go now." explained Kurt.

"NO!" they screamed again.

Blaine and Kurt just rolled their eyes. They both knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Blaine picked up Owen and Kurt picked up Dalton. They started screaming.

"Come on Emma." said Blaine.

She followed her fathers out of the store as they carried her screaming brothers. Blaine and Kurt placed the boys in their carseats and Emma climbed in. The screaming had stopped, but turned into loud crying. Emma just covered her ears.

Blaine and Kurt got into the front seat and started to drive home. Once home, Owen and Dalton were put in their rooms to calm down.

"When can we read the books daddy?" asked Emma, when Kurt and Blaine came back downstairs.

"We can read a book tonight before you three go to sleep." Kurt replied.

Emma smiled and nodded.

**Yes I know this was a short chapter, but like I said before, it's because I got stuck. I think this is because I don't celebrate Christmas, so I really don't know what people do during this time of year. So yeah, sorry about that. Ok, please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Dec 4th

**Here you go. As promised, here is today's chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

The next day, the kids woke up talking about everything that they wanted Santa to bring them.

"Why don't you write a letter to Santa, telling him what you would like for Christmas and we'll mail it to him?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah!" all three children cheered.

Kurt gathered some paper and pencils and placed them on the table.

"What do want Santa to bring you this year Emma?" Kurt asked.

She had to think for a minute.

"Buzz Lightyear!" shouted Owen.

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Is that what you want?" Blaine asked, and Owen nodded.

"Ok. Do you want me to write for you?" Blaine suggested and Owen nodded again.

Blaine grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing Owen's wish list.

"What about you Dalton? What do you want for Christmas?" Kurt asked.

"Trains!" Dalton squealed, as he handed a piece of paper to Kurt.

"Ok, I'll write that down for you." he laughed.

"I can write my letter all by myself." said Emma proudly.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her.

Soon all three letters were written.

"Ok, let's see what you three are asking Santa for this year." said Blaine, as he took all three lists in his hands and started to read each of them.

_Dear Santa,_

_I would like a Buzz Lighter and Woody doll._

_Some cars and a soccer ball._

_Owen Hummel-Anderson_

Blaine looked at Owen and smiled. "You want a soccer ball huh? So you can play with Emma?" he asked. Owen just smiled and nodded happily.

"I'm glad he asked for a soccer ball, because mine is getting flat." commented Emma.

Blaine just laughed. "Let's see what you want this year." he added as he read Emma's letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year I would like anything that is Disney Princess._

_Emma Hummel-Anderson_

"Is that all you want?" Kurt asked.

"Well, that's all I really want from Santa. I couldn't think of anything else." she confessed.

"Ok. You know you can always write another letter." Blaine suggested and Emma nodded.

"Ok. Now let's see what Dalton wants this year." said Blaine, as he began to read Dalton's letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_Please bring me a train set and legos._

_Dalton Hummel-Anderson_

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"It looks like you three have asked for some nice things. We'll have to wait and see what he brings you." Blaine admitted.

"Can we mail them now papa?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but first we have to put them in envelopes and put Santa's address on them." Blaine explained.

Kurt handed each child an envelope, so they could put their letter in. Emma wrote the address on the envelope in her best handwriting.

"Here you go daddy." she exclaimed.

Kurt looked at the envelope. "Oh, we need stamps."

Blaine shook his head. "How could I forget the stamps?"

Kurt laughed. "Maybe it's because we don't mail things that often."

Blaine laughed. Kurt was right, they didn't use stamps that often because everything was usually now done online.

Once all three letters were addressed, they went out to the mailbox and mailed them.

"Daddy. You and papa didn't write a letter to Santa." exclaimed Emma, as they entered the house.

"Oh, it's ok honey. We don't need to ask Santa for anything." Kurt replied, but Emma shook her head.

"You need to ask for something." she continued.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, then back at Emma.

"Honey, I don't think there really is anything that we need." Blaine admitted.

"All we want this year is for you three to be happy and healthy." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "That's what we want every year."

Emma flung herself into Blaine's arms. "I love you papa." she mumbled in his shoulder.

"I love you too." replied Blaine.

Emma then hugged Kurt. "I love you too daddy."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too munchkin."

**Yes, I know it's short and I also know that there wasn't that much on the kids' wish list. That's because I don't really know what kids want this year besides anything electronic. LOL. Hope you liked this chapter anyway! Please leave me a review, along with a follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Dec 5th

**Hello out there. Yes I know this is a day late, but yesterday kind of got away from me and when I realized I didn't update, it was too late. But here it is and you might get another update really soon or if not then you might get two tomorrow. So please review, follow and favorite. And for those of you who have, thank you guys so much. You are truly amazing.**

**As for last's night's Glee. I am very disappointed that we didn't get our Klaine duet, as I think much of us are. Hopefully with next season being the last, we will get a Klaine duet, maybe more then one? Who knows. And I loved the Chipmunk song with Rachel, Santana and Kurt. Kurt was amazingly hilarious. But I think they could have done without the chipmunk voices, but that's just me. ****  
**

**Now we have to wait until Feb. to get new Glee?! What?! That is insane. I am going to have Glee separation anxiety and I will go through Glee withdrawal. **

**Ok enough rambling, enjoy and review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Since it was the beginning of December and everyone would be off around the Christmas holiday, both Kurt and Blaine's bosses thought they would do a Secret Santa.

When Kurt got to work, a new intern came around with a bowl with pieces of paper folded in it.

"Time to pick your secret santa." she said cheerily.

Kurt smiled at her at proceeded to choose a name.

"Don't forget that the maximum you can spend is $15.00 and we will exchange presents on the 13th. So that gives a little more then a week to figure out what to get that special someone." she explained in the same cheery voice.

Kurt just smiled and nodded as he made his way to his office. He placed his bag on his desk and took off his coat. He sat down in his chair and opened the folded piece of paper.

"Who do I have as a secret Santa this year?" Kurt said to himself as he looked down at the paper. He was very shocked at whose name was written down.

"Isabelle?" he exclaimed quietly.

He had been working for Isabelle for years and this would be the first time that he got her as a secret santa. He wasn't quite sure what to get for her, knowing that it should be something she would really enjoy.

Meanwhile, Blaine was busy in the recording studio, trying out a new song.

"That was great Blaine." said Wes, through the headphones.

Blaine smiled and nodded, as he took the headphones off and placed them on the microphone. Blaine came out of the booth and saw that everyone was gathered around a large bowl.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Secret Santa." said David, simply.

"Come on Blaine, it's your turn to choose someone." said Wes.

Blaine shook his head. "No, no. It's ok. You guys have fun. I already have plenty of secret santas to shop for."

David shrugged. "Oh come on Blaine. Get into the holiday spirit."

"Yeah, Scrooge." added Wes.

Blaine shook his head. "Ok, ok. If it will make all of you happy."

They all nodded.

Blaine then reached into the bowl and pulled out a name.

"Now don't tell anyone." said Jeff.

"I won't." replied Blaine.

"What's the minimum amount to spend?" asked Trent.

"Yeah, and when do we need to bring our gifts in?" asked Jeff.

"Well you shouldn't spend more then $15.00 and then we can exchange our gifts the 13th. How does that sound?" Wes explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, let's get back to work." ordered Wes.

Blaine went back into the recording booth. Before he started to sing again he looked at the name that he drew from the bowl.

He didn't know what to get _Wes._ _Maybe another gavel. _Blaine thought.

"Are you ready to go Blaine?" asked Wes.

Blaine looked up through the window and saw that Wes was trying to communicate with him. He quickly put his headphones over his ears. "What was that Wes?"

"I said are you ready to go again?" Wes repeated.

Blaine nodded and started to sing again.

When the day was over for both men, they made their way home. Blaine happened to come home first and saw that Hailey was playing a game with the kids at the table.

Blaine quietly snuck in behind Emma and started to tickle her, making her squeal. She quickly turned around to see who was tickling her.

"Papa!" she said, surprised.

"Hey monkey." said Blaine.

"Hi papa!" said Owen.

"Hey buddy. What are you playing?" Blaine asked.

"Cards!" shouted Dalton.

Blaine and Hailey laughed.

"Dalton, tell papa what game we're playing." Hailey instructed.

Dalton just shrugged his shoulders.

"UNO!" shouted Owen.

Everyone laughed.

"You're playing UNO?" asked Blaine, and the three of them nodded.

"Be careful when you play. Hailey tends to cheat." he teased.

"I do not." Hailey shrieked, clearly offended.

Blaine just laughed.

"Hello? Anyone home?" shouted Kurt, as he entered the house.

"Daddy's home." squealed Emma, jumping out of her chair.

"No Emma!" shouted Dalton.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Blaine.

"Uno." Dalton said sadly.

"It's ok, she'll be right back." replied Blaine.

Kurt came in, with Emma close by his side.

"Hey guys. What are you playing?" Kurt asked.

"Uno daddy. Uno." shouted Dalton and Owen happily.

All three adults laughed.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you guys later." said Hailey, getting up from the table.

"Bye bye Hailey." said Owen, giving her a hug.

"Bye buddy. I love you." said Hailey, kissing him on his head.

"Bye Hailey. Thanks again for taking care of the kids." Blaine stated.

Hailey smiled and nodded, as she left.

"Ok, time for bed." Kurt announced.

"NO!" all three children groaned.

Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we read you one of our new Christmas books?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah!" the all cheered, as they quickly ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

After all three kids were tucked in bed, Kurt was in the bathroom, doing his nightly moisturizing routine, while Blaine was getting changed into his pajamas.

"Did anything special happen while you were at work today?" Kurt asked, through the bathroom.

"Yeah actually. Everyone in the studio decided that we should do a secret santa." Blaine confessed.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and came out to meet Blaine with wide-eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"That's what we're doing at work too." Kurt confessed.

Blaine laughed. "Really? Who did you get as your secret santa?"

Kurt turned back and went into the bathroom, to finish washing his face. "You'll never guess who I picked."

"And I bet you'll never guess who I picked." Blaine commented.

When Kurt was finished, he came back out and grabbed a pair of pajamas from the dresser.

"Well, who did you pick?" Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "I picked Isabelle." he divulged.

"You picked your boss as your secret santa?" Blaine laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice. It was just who I happened to pick." Kurt admitted. "Trust me, if we worked together, I would have much rather picked you as my secret santa." he leaned in and kissed Blaine, making him smile.

"Thanks. I would have rather picked you too." Blaine admitted.

"So who did you get as your secret santa?" Kurt asked.

"I got Wes." Blaine sad flatly.

Kurt started to laugh this time. "Do have any idea what you're going to get him?"

Blaine shook his head. "No idea."

They finished getting ready and slipped into their king sized bed. They snuggled up next to each other.

"If you want, I could help you think of something for Wes." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded, in Kurt's shoulder. "Do you know what you're going to get Isabelle?"

"I have a couple of ideas." Kurt admitted. "But right now I'm too tired to think. Let's go to sleep and we'll talk more about this in the morning."

"Good night Kurt. I love you." said Blaine, giving Kurt a good night kiss.

"Good night Blaine. I love you too." replied Kurt.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you have any thoughts on what Blaine should get Wes, let me know. I already have a few ideas of what Kurt will get Isabelle. Also if you have any suggestions on who should have Kurt and Blaine as secret santa, let me know. **

**Ok, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. Dec 6th

**Here is the prompt that was supposed to be for yesterday. I am almost finished with today's so that should be up soon too. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's sort of short, but that's because of the songs. I hope you like it anyways. And don't forget to keep those reviews, follows and favorites coming. Thanks a bunch!**

As soon as December began, Blaine had started to play Christmas carols on his guitar. The kids loved listening to him play and Kurt sing-along. They would start listening to various Christmas songs from different artists that they had on their iPods.

Everyone was in gathered in the living room, while Blaine was playing different songs.

"Papa, will play Cold Outside? Please." asked Emma.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"What do you say Kurt? Should we sing our first Christmas duet to the kids?" Blaine teased.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at his husband. "Of course."

Kurt went over and to the iPod dock and found the song, while Blaine placed his guitar gently back on the stand.

The music started to play, and just as they did all those years ago, Blaine and Kurt started to dance around the living room.

_I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside)_

_I've got to go away (But baby, it's cold outside)_

_This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in) _

_So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

_My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?) _

_My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)_

_So really I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

_But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there) _

_Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight) _

_To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?) _

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out) _

_Oh, but it's cold outside(both)_

_I simply must go (But baby, it's cold outside) _

_The answer is no (But baby, it's cold outside)_

_This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in) _

_So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)_

_My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious) _

_My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious) _

_But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)_

_I've got to get home (But baby, you'll freeze out there)_

_Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)_

_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand) _

_But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think of my life long sorrow) _

_At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay (Get over that hold out) _

_Oh, but it's cold outside(both)_

After they had finished singing, and ended up on the couch, the kids came and leapt onto their laps.

"More papa! More!" squealed Dalton.

"Yeah, can you sing another song daddies? Please?" Emma begged.

"I don't know Emma. What song do you want us to sing now?" Kurt asked.

"Snow daddies! Snow!" squealed Owen.

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "Ok. We'll sing the snow song." said Blaine, pulling Kurt up off the couch.

Kurt went back to the iPod dock and shuffled through the songs to look for the song Owen had requested. As the music started, Blaine and Kurt go into their places and started to sing.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go, _

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! _

_It doesn't show signs of stopping, _

_And I've bought some corn for popping, _

_The lights are turned way down low, _

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight, _

_How I'll hate going out in the storm! _

_But if you'll really hold me tight, _

_All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying, _

_And, my dear, we're still good-bying, _

_But as long as you love me so, _

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! _

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful, _

_And since we've no place to go, _

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! _

_It doesn't show signs of stopping, _

_And I've bought some corn for popping, _

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight, _

_How I'll hate going out in the storm! _

_But if you finally hold me tight, _

_Then all the way home I'll be warm. _

_And my dear will too... But as long as you love me so _

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! Oh, let it snow!_

When they were finished singing, the kids clapped excitedly.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"More! More!" shouted Owen.

Blaine and Kurt plopped down on the couch.

"No more. Papa and I are tired." Kurt said, letting out a tired sigh.

"Come on you three, time for bed." said Blaine, equally as tired.

"NO!" all three kids shouted.

Blaine just sighed. He knew they were going to be very difficult to get to bed.

"You need to go to bed now or else we can't taking you ice skating tomorrow." Blaine bribed.

All the kids' eyes went wide and they quickly ran upstairs to get their pajamas on and get ready for bed.

"Come on you. We should get ready for bed too." said Blaine, pulling Kurt up off the couch again.

They first went into Emma's room to say good night and then went into Owen and Dalton's room. When all three children were sleeping, Kurt and Blaine went in their room and got ready for bed. They knew that tomorrow was going to be an equally exhausting day.

**Hope you liked this chapter. And I will post the next one shortly. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Dec 7th

**Told you I would post this chapter tonight. Hope you like it.**

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were going to take the kids to Central Park to go ice skating for the first time. The kids were very excited, but Emma was a little nervous.

"What's wrong Emma?" asked Kurt over breakfast.

"I'm afraid to go ice skating because I might fall." she admitted.

Kurt smiled at her, sympathetically. "It's ok honey. Everyone falls sometimes. And if you do, you just have to get up and try again."

"That's right. I mean both daddy and I fell a lot the first time we went ice skating." Blaine added.

Emma looked back at Kurt who nodded. "Will you catch me if I fall?"

Kurt laughed slightly. "Yes baby girl. We'll catch you if you start to fall."

Emma smiled. "Ok. I'll try it."

Blaine smiled.

After everyone was finished with breakfast, they all got ready to go to Central Park.

"Daddy, do we have to wear our heavy clothes?" Emma whined, as they were about to leave.

"Yes honey. It's very cold outside." replied Kurt, as he helped Dalton with his boots.

"Ok, let's go." said Blaine.

Everyone went out of the house and piled into the car. They would usually walk to the train station, but since it was very cold, they decided to take the car and park it at the station and go into the city by train.

This would be Owen and Dalton's first time in the city. Kurt and Blaine now needed to keep an extra eye out on three of their children.

They all went up the escalator to the platform and waited for the train. Soon the train pulled up to the platform. Blaine walked up first, followed by the three kids, with Kurt at the end. They found seats quickly and soon the train started moving.

"Choo-Choo!" said Owen.

"Yes Owen. We're on a train." agreed Blaine.

"Emma, Dalton and Owen. I want you to listen to daddy. I need to tell you something about when we go into the city." Kurt said, getting their attention. "When we get into the city, you need to stay with daddy and papa. You have to hold our hands and not go anywhere without us. New York city is a very busy and crowded place. We don't want to loose any of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy." they all said in unison and nodded.

Kurt smiled. "Good."

"And if you do get separated from us, you need to find a police officer right away and tell them that you lost your daddies. You tell them your name and our names, and they will help you find us."

"NO!" Dalton cried, and clung to Blaine.

"What's wrong buddy?" Blaine asked.

"I think you scared him." admitted Kurt.

Blaine looked down at Dalton again. "Did I scare you buddy?"

He nodded into Blaine's arm.

"It's ok buddy. Daddy and papa won't let anything happen to you." Blaine reassured him and gave him a kiss on his head.

The train stopped and they got off onto the platform. They all started walking towards Central Park. As they were walking, Owen was squeezing Kurt's hand very tightly. Kurt looked down at him.

"What's wrong buddy? Does the noise scare you?" he asked and Owen nodded.

"It's ok. We're almost there." Kurt insisted.

They came up to a traffic light and waited for it to turn green.

"Owen's afraid of the noise." Kurt admitted, as he stood next to Blaine.

"Yeah, I think Dalton is too." Blaine admitted.

"I'm not scared anymore papa!" shouted Emma.

Blaine smiled down at her. "That's good baby girl. You've been here before, but your brothers haven't and they're still little, so they have to get used to it."

Emma nodded.

The light turned green and they quickly crossed the street. Soon they were at the skating rink in Central Park.

"Tree!" Owen shouted, pointing up to the tall Christmas tree.

"That's right Owen. That Christmas tree is very special." Kurt admitted.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Because every year they try and find a bigger and taller Christmas tree to put up and decorate here." Blaine explained.

"It's so pretty." said Emma. "When are we going to put up our tree?"

"Soon honey." replied Blaine. "Come on, let's go get rent our skates."

Blaine went over to the skate rental booth and got ice skates for everyone, while Kurt sat on a bench, helping each of the kids take off their boots.

"Ok, here are all the skates. Kurt, you and I obviously have the largest ones." Blaine started.

Kurt got took the skates from Blaine and placed them on the ground.

"Here, these are Emma's and the smallest are for Owen and Dalton." Blaine finished.

"Be careful Emma, the blade is very sharp." Blaine instructed.

Emma nodded and started to put her ice skates on her feet, while Blaine and Kurt helped the boys put their skates on.

"How do I stand with these on my feet?" asked Emma, as she finished putting on her skates.

"It's kind of hard at first, but you'll get used to it." insisted Kurt.

He and Blaine had finished tying the boys' skates and quickly put their skates on.

"Ok, I think we're all ready." announced Blaine.

"Are you ready daddy?" asked Emma.

"I'm ready. Are you three ready to skate?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Ok then. Let's go." declared Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine held the kids' hands as they carefully walked out onto the ice. Since the kids had never been ice skating before, they started to slip and slide.

"Woah!" said Dalton, as Blaine hung on to him tighter.

"It's ok buddy. I got you."

Even though Emma was holding on to Kurt's hand, she was still slipping. "Woah!"

"It's ok honey. I got you." said Kurt.

Emma looked up at him. "Don't let go."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. I won't let go unless you tell me to."

Soon all five of them were skating together. The kids were really enjoying themselves and Kurt and Blaine were enjoying watching their kids ice skate for the first time.

When Kurt and Blaine had made their way around the rink, they faced and each other and smiled.

"Do you remember when we skated for the first time together?" Blaine reminded Kurt.

"Yes I do. And do you remember what song we sang together as our annual Christmas duet?" Kurt teased.

Blaine started to think for a minute. "Hmm. I don't know."

Kurt pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Hey." cried Blaine, pretending to be hurt. "Of course I remember the song."

As Blaine and Kurt continued skating with the kids, they started to sing their 3rd Christmas duet song.

_Blaine: Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow _

_Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_Just like the ones I used to know _

_Where the tree tops glisten _

_And children listen _

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow _

_The snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write _

_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be white _

_Woah woah_

_Kurt: I am dreaming of a white Christmas _

_Just like the ones I used to know _

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen _

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow _

_Woah (Blaine: Bow be do be do)_

_Kurt and Blaine: I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write (Blaine: Ooh)_

_Kurt: May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_

_Blaine: Oh let them be bright_

_Kurt: And may all your Christmases be white_

_Blaine: Oh! Woo! Come on! Ooh yeah! Oh yeah._

_Kurt: White Christmas_

_Blaine: Ooh yeah. Woah._

_Kurt and Blaine: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write _

_(Kurt: Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_May your days be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be white_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do_

"I like that song." Emma admitted.

Blaine and Kurt looked down at her and at Owen and Dalton and smiled. "We do to. That's we sang it." Blaine teased.

"I think the kids are getting tired. Come on, let's get some hot chocolate." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah!" the kids cheered.

They skated over to the exit and started to take off their skates.

"My feet hurt papa." whined Emma.

"Yeah, I know. They might be sore for a little while" Blaine admitted.

Kurt handed Blaine all of their skates so he could return them, while he took the kids to get hot chocolate.

"Hi there. What can I get you?" the young man asked.

"Can I get 3 kids hot chocolates and two regular hot chocolates please?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." said the man, as he calculated the order as Kurt handed him his credit card.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and the kids just in time to help carry the cups of hot chocolate.

"Let's go sit down." Kurt suggested, as they went over to a nearby picnic table.

The kids sat down and waited for Kurt and Blaine to hand them their drinks. They opened their cups for them, and placed the marshmallows in.

"Be careful. It's very hot. Blow on it first." Kurt instructed.

All three kids blew on the top of their cups, careful not to burn their mouths. When they each thought that it was cool enough, they took a sip.

"Hot!" Dalton cried.

Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"I know it's hot. That's why we told you to blow on it first." Kurt insisted.

"Too hot!" said Owen, handing Kurt his cup.

"You don't want it?" Kurt asked, and Owen shook his head.

"Do you want to wait for it to cool first and then try it again?" Kurt suggested, but Owen just shook his head again.

"I like it." said Emma.

"I think you like it because it has marshmallows in it. Right?" teased Blaine.

Emma smiled and nodded.

After they were finished with their hot chocolate, they made their way back to the train station and headed home. While on the train, the kids fell asleep.

"I think they really had fun today." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I love this time of year."

"Me too." replied Kurt.

**Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. Dec 8th

**Here you go, with Day 8. Hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I think you are. LOL. And since we won't have any Glee/Klaine until the end of February, this is my way of keeping it alive until then. LOL.**

**So please enjoy this chapter and as always, please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Christmas just wasn't Christmas without a tree and decorations. At least that's what Blaine and Kurt thought. Kurt loved having a fresh Christmas tree. He loved being able to pick out the best one. Blaine loved the smell too, but he didn't like the idea of having pine needles fall all over the house, especially with the kids and dog around.

"Oh come on Blaine." whined Kurt, as they were eating breakfast. "We have to get a real tree. It's like tradition that we go out and buy one. Then we come home and decorate it."

Blaine sighed. "Yes I know how it's tradition, but we also have dog and three kids. And the pine needles will get everywhere."

Kurt began to pout and stuck out his lip, trying to convince Blaine that they should get a real tree.

"Hey, don't give me the lip. You know I can't resist when you do that." Blaine defended.

Kurt smiled. "That's why I do it."

Blaine shook his head. "Ok, ok. You win. We'll get a real tree."

"Yes." cheered Kurt. "Kids, papa said we can go out and get a real Christmas tree."

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Finish up your breakfast, so we can go pick out the best tree." he instructed.

Everyone finished their breakfast and went to get ready to go out. While the kids were getting ready to go, Blaine and Kurt were cleaning the table from breakfast.

"I think since we are getting a tree, we should get some mistletoe." Kurt suggested.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and nodded. "We also need to get the decorations down from the attic."

"We'll do that when we get back." replied Kurt.

As soon as the kids came back downstairs, they all left the house to go to the Christmas tree lot. When they got there, Blaine and Kurt could see that picking out the perfect Christmas tree was going to be harder then they thought. There were so many different trees to choose from.

"Why don't you take the boys and look down that row and Emma and I will look down this row?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Ok, come on boys, let's go look over here." he said, holding on to Owen and Dalton's hands.

Blaine took Emma's hand and they started to walk down the opposite row from Kurt.

"How about this one papa?" asked Emma, as she spotted the first tree.

Blaine took a closer look at it. "I don't know Emma. It looks a little small. Why don't we keep looking?"

Emma nodded and they continued their search.

Kurt wasn't having as much luck either. Having the boys with him, they kept running around the trees, trying to hide from each other.

"Owen! Dalton! You need to stay with me." scolded Kurt.

"Sorry daddy!" they said together.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Come on. Let's keep looking."

After a while, Kurt and Blaine met up with each other where they started.

"Did you find one?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No. How about you?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "Me neither."

Blaine shrugged. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We could always tree another tree lot." Kurt suggested.

"Daddies!" Emma shouted. "Over here!"

Blaine and Kurt turned to where they heard Emma's voice. She was standing behind them, in front of what looked like the most beautiful Christmas tree.

Blaine and Kurt looked at it and smiled at each other. "This one!" they said in unison.

Once they picked out their tree they tied it to the top of their car and headed home. When they got home, the kids ran inside, while Kurt and Blaine untied the tree and carried it inside. They found the best spot for it and secured it to the tree stand.

When it was secured, Blaine and Kurt stepped back to see how it looked.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt studied the way the tree was standing, then smiled. "It looks good. Now all we need to do is decorate it."

"Where are the decorations?" asked Emma, who had come back down.

"They're in the attic. Blaine would you mind going up there and getting them?" Kurt asked politely.

Blaine then looked at his husband. "Me? Why do I have to go up there?"

"Because I asked you to. Silly." Kurt confessed.

Blaine just shook his head. He really didn't want to argue, so he went to where the hatch to the attic was and pulled it down. "Kurt, please make sure the ladder doesn't move, while I go up there."

"Don't worry. I got it." said Kurt, as he held the ladder still.

Blaine started to climb up the ladder and into the dark attic. He quickly found the light switch and turned it on. When the light turned on, he could see several different boxes labeled everything from baby items to Halloween and Christmas decorations.

"Do you want me to bring the lights down too?" Blaine shouted.

"Yeah, bring down everything that's labeled Christmas!" Kurt shouted back.

Blaine grabbed the first box that he found and handed it carefully down to Kurt. "Be careful, this one's heavy."

"Ok, I got it." said Kurt, catching the heavy box.

Kurt placed the box down carefully by the couch and went back to get more boxes.

"How many boxes are up there?" shouted Kurt.

"There's a lot. Here. This one is more decorations." replied Blaine as handed Kurt the next box.

After getting down all of the boxes, Blaine came down from the attic and put the hatch back up.

"Blaine, come here. You'll never believe what I found in this box of decorations." squealed Kurt.

Blaine quickly went over to where Kurt was digging things out of one of the boxes.

"What did you find?" asked Blaine, curiously.

Kurt pulled out an ornament. "Look. It's our first Christmas ornament."

"Aww." cooed Blaine. "That seems like it was so long ago."

Kurt laughed. "I know it does."

The rest of the afternoon, Blaine and Kurt enjoyed decorating the house with the kids. When they were finished, Blaine and Kurt plopped down on the couch, tired from all of their hard work.

"Well, I think that's everything." declared Kurt.

Blaine looked around and noticed that something was missing. "Almost everything." he replied.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, confused. "What do you mean almost?"

Blaine stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't say anything, as he snuck behind the couch, holding up his arm, above Kurt.

"Merry Christmas." said Blaine, as he leaned down and kissed Kurt.

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed him. He looked at what Blaine was holding and laughed. "Mistletoe!"

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to ****leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in the next chapter. Also I am going to be updating Klaine A to Z soon, so be on the look out for that. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	9. Dec 9th

**Here is today's chapter. It's not the best, but that is because I was distracted while I was writing this. Someone posted an ALL KLAINE SCENES video on Youtube, and I was busy watching it while trying to write this. But hey, at least I wrote it. Right? Ok, please be nice and leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Ever since Emma's first Christmas, Blaine and Kurt had made sure that they always documented the kids hand and footprints. They would either make a card or an ornament with the prints. This year was no exception.

Kurt and Blaine were watching a movie, with Owen and Dalton lying on their chests, falling asleep, while Emma was playing up in her room. While Owen was lying on Blaine's chest, Blaine looked down at his small hands.

"Kurt, you know we haven't done the kids' Christmas hand and footprints yet." Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "You're right. I can't believe I forgot about that."

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. We can do it tomorrow if you want."

Kurt nodded. "Ok, but right now, let's get these two up to bed."

Blaine nodded in agreement, as they both stood up from the couch, carefully as to not wake up the sleeping boys in their arms.

The next day, at Owen Dalton's preschool Ms. Whitney was busy helping the kids make gifts for their families.

"Ok Owen it's your turn." said Ms. Whitney, calling Owen over to the table.

Owen stopped playing with his toys and went over to his teacher.

"Ok, Owen. You're going to put your hand in the paint and then we're going to place it on this ornament. It's for your daddies for Christmas." she explained.

"Christmas!" Owen squealed.

Ms. Whitney laughed. "Yes. Christmas."

Owen dipped his hand in the paint and Ms. Whitney helped him set it on the ornament and Owen squealed happily.

"See, you made something for daddies. And I know they are going to love it." Ms. Whitney said happily. "No go wash your hand and I'm going to let this dry."

Owen went over to the sink and washed the paint off of his hand.

"Dalton, come on over. It's your turn to make something for daddies." Ms. Whitney called.

Dalton ran up to the table. "Daddies?" he asked.

Ms. Whitney nodded. "Yep. You're going to make something special for daddies for Christmas."

Ms. Whitney helped Dalton with his handprint. "Look Dalton. You made something for daddies."

Dalton squealed happily.

"Ok, go wash your hand." she instructed.

When all the children had finished making their handprints, Ms. Whitney placed all of the ornaments on the drying shelf. She would be sending them home closer to Christmas.

Later that afternoon, Blaine picked the boys up after picking up Emma.

"Hi boys." said Blaine, as he entered the classroom, with Emma by his side.

"Papa!" Owen and Dalton shrieked and ran into his arms.

"Did you have a good day today?" Blaine asked.

"Christmas!" Owen squealed.

"Did you do something for Christmas?" asked Blaine.

"Owen, it's a surprise for papa and daddies." Ms. Whitney laughed.

Blaine looked up at the young teacher and smiled. "Oh, ok. Come on, let's go home. Daddy's waiting."

"Bye Owen. Bye Dalton. I'll see you later." said Ms. Whitney, as the boys waved goodbye and left with Blaine and Emma.

When Blaine got home with the kids, he found Kurt in the kitchen with paper and paint spread out on the table.

"Kurt, what are doing?" Blaine asked, as he and the kids walked in.

"You said that we didn't do the kids' hand and footprints this year. So I thought we would do it before before dinner and their bedtime routine." Kurt explained.

Blaine laughed. "Ok. Come on kids. We're going to make things with your hand and footprints."

The kids squealed excitedly, as they tok their shoes and socks off.

"Ok Emma, let's put your hands in the paint and then carefully place them on the paper." Kurt instructed.

Emma dipped her hands in the red paint and placed them on the paper.

"Ooo. Pretty. Look how big my hand is." exclaimed Emma happily.

"Yeah Emma. You're getting so big." stated Blaine.

"Go wash your hands and we'll do your footprints." instructed Kurt.

While Emma was washing her hands, Blaine and Kurt helped Owen and Dalton with their hand and footprints. When Emma came back, they did her footprints.

"Daddies, look how big my hands and feet are!" squealed Emma. "And look how big Dalton and Owen's are."

Kurt and Blaine smiled as they looked down at their kids masterpieces. They were getting so big.

**Yes I know it's short, but oh well. I already explained why. So please review and follow and favorite. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	10. Dec 10th

**Yes I know this was supposed to be up yesterday, but didn't get a chance, so here it is and I am now going to get today's written and hopefully I will get a chance to do the next chapter in the Klaine A to Z. And if I get a chance, I will try to do The Pitter Patter of Little Feet, but I don't know if I will get a chance. We'll see. So enjoy this chapter and please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

While everyone at was busy working on designing new clothes and working on the next issue for the magazine, Kurt was busy finishing up making Christmas outfits for the kids. They had to be just right. He had plenty of ideas for the kids, but he couldn't think of what to design for himself or Blaine. When he was finished with the outfits, they were going to wear them for their annual Christmas card photo.

Kurt was so distracted in working on the outfits, he didn't hear Isabelle come into his office.

"Kurt?" she said.

Kurt looked up at her. "Oh, sorry Isabelle. I didn't hear you. I've been so busy trying to finish these designs."

Isabelle laughed. "It's ok. I just wanted to let you know that I talked to the New York Children's hospital and the Red Cross about presenting the checks. They said they would love to have you and your family be there tomorrow at the hospital around noon."

Kurt looked at her wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh. That's incredible."

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much Isabelle." he said, happily.

"You're welcome Kurt. Now it's getting late. You should be heading home." she insisted.

Kurt looked at his watch and gasped. "Wow. I didn't realize what time it was."

"It's ok. But don't forget to be at the hospital at noon tomorrow. You'll present both checks there." she reminded.

Kurt nodded. "Don't worry. We will all be there."

Isabelle nodded and left his office.

Kurt quickly gathered his things and left the building. When he got home that night, he entered the house and could hear the TV. He slipped off his shoes and placed his things on the table and quietly walked into the living room. Kurt noticed that all three kids were spread out on the couch and Blaine's head was resting on the top of the couch. Kurt quietly leaned over and kissed Blaine on the lips.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and saw Kurt leaning over him, smiling.

"Hey. You're home late." Blaine whispered.

Kurt walked around the couch and sat down. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Blaine shook his head. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "I have some great news." Kurt started.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Blaine asked, happily.

"Well, while I was finishing designs for the kids' Christmas outfits, Isabelle came in and told me that she spoke to the people at the Red Cross and New York Children's hospital."

Blaine nodded.

"And remember when she told me I would be presenting the checks for Christmas?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded remembering their conversation.

"Well, she said I need to be at the hospital at noon tomorrow to present the checks and I get to bring you and the kids!" Kurt finished excitedly.

Blaine smiled at his husband. "That's wonderful Kurt." he leaned in and kissed Kurt.

Kurt smiled back. "Let's get the kids to bed, because we all have a very busy day tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, and carefully stood up from the couch, holding Emma in his arms. Kurt carefully lifted Dalton up from the couch and he and Blaine walked up the stairs and put the kids in their beds. Blaine went back down and picked Owen up and put him in his room.

The next day, after breakfast, Blaine and Kurt helped the kids get ready to go. Kurt wanted everyone to look nice when they were presenting the checks.

After everyone was dressed and ready to go they headed to the hospital. It was cold out, and the kids started to shiver.

"Daddy, I'm cold!" whined Emma.

Kurt looked down at her. "I know honey. But hopefully we won't be outside for too long."

Soon, a man from New York children's hospital came up to Kurt.

"Are you Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes I am."

"I'm David Marks. I'm the hospital coordinator." he said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you." said Kurt. "And this is my family. My husband Blaine and our children, Emma, Owen and Dalton."

David nodded and shook Blaine's hand and smiled down at the kids. "Well, since it's getting really cold out, I was thinking we could go inside." he suggested.

"That's sounds great." Kurt said happily, as they all made their way into the hospital.

They were met with flashes of cameras and people with microphones asking questions. Kurt was expecting a few people to come out, but he wasn't expecting this many people.

David went up to the podium and started to make a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen." he started. "Not all children are lucky to have a happy Christmas. We all do our best to help those in need around this time of year. But recently I got a call from Ms. Isabelle Wright at and she explained to me that one of her designers, had a wonderful idea. He thought that should make donations to not only the New York Children's hospital, but to the Red Cross" He paused and photographers took pictures. "And who am I to say no?" everyone laughed. "Now, without further ado, I would like Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson to step up, along with his family."

Everyone started to clap and cheer as Kurt and his family made their way up to the podium. Kurt and Blaine were holding giant checks for the two charities.

"Thank you Mr. Marks." Kurt started. "I would like to present these checks to the New York children's hospital and the Red Cross. I would also like to thank Isabelle Wright and all of those at who made a donation to these wonderful charities." he finished, and handed over the checks.

Photographers started taking pictures, as Kurt and everyone smiled. After everyone had taken pictures and asked questions, Kurt and Blaine took the kids home.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I think it turned out ok. I don't think it's my best, but oh well. Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	11. Dec 11th

**Here is today's chapter. Hope you like it. I think I like this one a little more than the previous chapter. Sorry it's short. But oh well. Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

After the check presentation at the hospital, work at became more and more busy for Kurt. Luckily he had finished designing the Christmas outfits for the kids. And he had finally figured what he and Blaine were going to wear too. They were going to wear their outfits for their annual Christmas card photo, which would be taken in the next couple of days. They were also going to get together with Rachel and Finn and they would have a large family picture taken together.

Kurt had come home one night carrying several garment bags.

"Hey honey." said Blaine, as he gave Kurt a kiss.

"Hey babe." replied Kurt, as he made his way into the living room. "What's all that?" Blaine asked, noticing the garment bags.

Kurt looked at what he was holding. "Oh. These are the outfits we're going to wear for our annual Christmas card photo."

"Well, let me see what did." said Blaine excitedly.

Kurt smiled, and started to show Blaine the outfits he had designed. "Ok, this one is for Emma." he started, as pulled out her outfit.

"Oh, Kurt. That is so cute." Blaine admitted, as he held up the outfit. Emma's outfit was a red long-sleeve shirt with a christmas tree on it, along with a tutu that had red polk-dots and underneath was red pants.

"These are Owen and Dalton's outfits and I'd thought we'd wear the same color outfits." Kurt added, as he pulled out two small boys outfits. The boys were going to wear a red long-sleeve shirt with a black vest on top along with a red bow-tie and black pants. Kurt and Blaine were going to wear the same colored outfits.

Blaine smiled at what Kurt had thought up for their Christmas outfits. "Kurt, these outfits are wonderful. I can't wait to see the kids in these."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to give Blaine a kiss.

A few days later, everyone was getting ready to have their Christmas picture taken. Blaine and Kurt were in their room, putting their outfits on, while the kids were busy getting dressed. All of a sudden they heard someone scream.

"Papa!" someone screamed.

Blaine and Kurt stopped what they were doing and went to find who the scream had come from.

Kurt looked into Dalton and Owen's room first.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked the boys.

"Help!" Dalton cried, holding up his bow-tie.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, you can't put your bow-tie on?"

Dalton shook his head sadly.

Kurt bent down in front of his little boy and helped clip his bow-tie on. He smiled at him. "There you go little man."

Dalton tried to look at his tie. Kurt laughed at what Dalton was doing. He then looked over at Owen. "What about you buddy? Do you need help?"

Owen came over to Kurt and handed him his vest and bow-tie. Kurt held out the vest and Owen turned around as he put his arms through. He then turned around and Kurt clipped his bow-tie on him.

Kurt smiled. Both of the boys looked very handsome.

After everyone was dressed, they went to a local park, where there was a beautiful Christmas tree and they would have there pictures taken there. Soon Rachel and Finn had arrived with there kids, dressed in their Christmas outfits.

"Hi guys." said Rachel, happily. "You all look so nice."

They all smiled.

"Come on everyone." said Finn.

The photographer they had hired, started to take pictures of the Berry-Hudson family first. They had several photos taken, then it was time for the Hummel-Anderson family. The photographer took the same kind of photos, then the Berry-Hudson and Hummel-Anderson families gathered around the Christmas tree. The photographer took several pictures of them.

After all of the photos were taken, everyone went home to change and they would then meet with Rachel and Finn at a local restaurant for dinner.

**Hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next chapter. Please follow, favorite and review. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	12. Dec 12th

**Here is the chapter for yesterday. I was very busy and didn't have time to write, so you will get another chapter very soon and if you're really lucky you may get 2. Maybe. It's a ****stretch, but we'll see. So many of my stories are on hiatus and I didn't mean for them to be. So here's hoping that I will get more written. I also have so many other people's stories that I need to read. **

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please continue to review, follow and favorite. Everyone who does, makes me very happy. I love getting all of those emails letting me know how much you love my writing. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.**

Every year at the preschool, the would have a holiday party. This year would be Owen and Dalton's first holiday party and they were both very excited. Parents were invited to come in and spend time with their children and also they were asked to bring something in to share the party.

Blaine and Kurt were getting ready to go to work, when Owen and Dalton came into their room.

"Party papa! Party!" squealed Owen.

Blaine looked down at his son and smiled. He picked him up and placed him on the bed. "Your party isn't until tomorrow silly."

Owen shook his head. "Party!"

Blaine looked up and shouted to Kurt, who was in the bathroom. "Kurt, when is the preschool's party?"

Kurt came out. "Isn't it tomorrow?" he asked, unsure.

"Come on you two, let's go down and look at the calendar." Blaine suggested, as he took the boys downstairs and left Kurt to finish up getting ready.

Blaine took the boys in the kitchen and started to look at their family calendar that we hanging on the fridge.

"Let's see." Blaine started. "Your party is...today?" he gasped.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt came running down the stairs. "Blaine? Honey, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Their party is today. And we both have our work parties tomorrow and then the following day is Emma's class party!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt looked at Blaine wide-eyed. "I can't believe that we forgot about their party. I didn't make anything."

Blaine shook his head. "I know me too. I've been so busy at work, I guess I didn't even pay attention to the calendar or the things that Ms. Whitney sent home."

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Party? Daddy?" Dalton asked, as he pulled on Kurt's shirt.

Kurt looked down at him. "Yes. Today is your class party. But I didn't have a chance to make anything." he said sadly.

Dalton and Owen look at both of their fathers with sad eyes.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Blaine, I think I'll call in to work today and make something for their party and then bring it in."

Blaine shook his head. "You can't miss work."

"Blaine, these are our kids. I don't want to disappoint them." Kurt argued.

Blaine nodded. "I understand. I'll drop them off so you can get started and then I'll meet you there."

"You're going to take off work too? Are you sure?" Kurt asked, unsure.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I'm positive."

Kurt smiled and looked down at his boys. "Ok, papa's going to take you to preschool and we'll be there later for your party. I'm going to bake something and I'll bring it with me." he exclaimed. Owen and Dalton smiled and started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Ok, go up and get Emma. It's time to get going." Blaine said, and the boys ran upstairs to find their sister.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "You know, you have to make several things. Something for each party. For the preschool party, for Emma's and something for each of our parties." Blaine confessed.

Kurt sighed. "I didn't think about that."

"And Emma is probably going to want us to come to her party too." Blaine added.

Kurt nodded. "Well, why don't you just get them to school, so I can get started."

Blaine laughed. "Ok, chef Hummel-Anderson." he said with a salute.

Soon the kids came running down the stairs.

"Daddy, don't forget my class party is in two days. And my teacher said you can take us home if you want." Emma reminded them.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Don't worry honey. We won't forget." said Kurt. "I'm going to start to make something for Owen and Dalton's party, then I'll make something for yours. Is there anything special you'd like me to make?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Your special chocolate cake!"

Kurt nodded. "Ok. You got it."

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Ok, you three, let's get going. We can't be late." said Blaine as he made his way towards the front door.

"Bye daddy!" said all three kids in unison.

Kurt smiled and waved at them as they left the house.

As soon as everyone was gone, Kurt grabbed one of his cook books and flipped through several recipes. He landed on one that he thought would be perfect for preschool kids. He gathered the ingredients and got to work.

After Kurt had finished making the special dessert for Owen and Dalton's party, he quickly got started on making the chocolate cake that Emma had requested, for her party.

By the time Kurt had finished baking everything, he took a look at his watch and realized it was time to bring the treats to the preschool. He gathered everything he would need and headed out the door and to the bus station.

When Kurt had arrived at the preschool, he noticed that the car was in the parking lot, which meant, that Blaine had arrived. Kurt opened the door and went inside.

"Hi Kurt." greeted Allison.

Kurt turned and faced the woman. "Hi. I brought something for the party. I didn't realize it was today, so I spent all morning baking, and I'm still not finished yet."

Allison laughed. "Oh that's ok. You didn't have to make something special. You could've just brought in plastic cups or napkins and that would've been enough." she suggested.

Kurt just shook his head. "No, I always bake things for special occasions."

Allison nodded. "Well, if you want to go in, you can. Blaine is already in there. I don't know who's having more fun. Him or the kids?"

Kurt laughed. He knew that his husband could be a big kid sometimes. He nodded his thanks and went to the classroom.

Kurt got to the classroom and looked through the window. He saw Blaine playing with several of Owen and Dalton's classmates. He opened the door and walked in. Owen and Dalton spotted him immediately and ran over to him.

"Daddy!" the squealed.

"Hi boys." Kurt said happily. "Look, I made something special for your party." he said, as he bent down to show them what was in the container.

"Cupcakes!" they squealed and Kurt smiled.

"Yes, cupcakes. But these are special cupcakes, because they are holiday cupcakes and you get to share them with your friends." Kurt explained. He placed the container on the table where all the other food was.

"Thank you for making these Mr. Hummel-Anderson." said Ms. Whitney.

Kurt shook his head. "It's not a problem. I love making things for special occasions. Even if I didn't realize the party was today until this morning."

Ms. Whitney laughed. "Yeah, I heard."

Everyone enjoyed the preschool's holiday party. Owen and Dalton enjoyed it because they had both their daddies with them and that just made extra special.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and yes it is longer then the other chapter. So I am happy about that. Ok, I am going to go work on the next chapter now. See you later.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	13. Dec 13th

**Yeah! I got this written and uploaded. I am so happy with how this chapter turned out. Yes, I know it's long, but I don't care! I love it. I hope you do too. So please leave me a review, follow and favorite! Thanks a bunch!**

After baking the cupcakes for Owen and Dalton's party and the chocolate cake for Emma's party, Kurt still needed to make something for his and Blaine's work parties.

Blaine and Kurt decided that they would take Dalton and Owen home early and stop at Emma's school and pick her up early as a surprise.

When they had all three children with them, they drove home.

On the way home, Blaine thought of something. "Kurt, tomorrow is our parties, and isn't it when we have our secret Santa exchange?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "I think you're right. Did you want to go and pick something up? Or do you want to go out without the kids?"

"I think I'll go out without the kids. And if you want I can pick up your secret Santa present. That way you don't have to stop baking." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. "Ok. I think that's a good idea."

Blaine smiled, as he pulled the car into their driveway. The kids jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"I think they had too much sugar." stated Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "I think you're right."

Kurt followed the kids into the house, while Blaine left to find something for his secret santa and pick out what Kurt wanted to get for Isabelle, his secret santa.

While at home, Kurt was busy in the kitchen baking brownies, and cookies for his and Blaine's holiday parties. He thought that he would split both desserts for him and Blaine.

"Daddy? Can we help you bake?" Emma asked, as she climbed on a chair, with Owen and Dalton beside her.

Kurt looked at his children. "You want to help me bake for me and papa's holiday parties?" he asked.

All three smiled and nodded.

He laughed. He knew all they really wanted to do was lick the spoons and bowls after he was finished using them. "Ok, you can help. Go wash your hands first."

All three children ran off to the bathroom to wash their hands. They quickly ran back and were ready to help.

"Help bake daddy!" said Owen.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, you're going to help daddy make brownies and cookies."

"Yummy cookies." said Dalton.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes his kids were too cute.

"Ok, you can stir the brownie mix in this bowl." he started, as he handed the bowl to Emma. She grabbed the spoon and started to stir.

"Take turns with your brothers." Kurt instructed.

Emma nodded.

As she was stirring the brownie mix, Kurt moved on to the cookie dough. He knew that they would have to make cookies for Santa, so he made sure not to use all of the frozen dough.

"Here you go Dalton. Your turn." said Emma sweetly, as she handed the bowl to Dalton.

"My turn?" asked Owen.

"You have to wait until Dalton's finished stirring. Then you'll get a turn." Emma admitted.

Kurt smiled. He loved how a good big sister Emma was. She still had her moments, but overall she could be a really good big sister.

While Kurt was at home with the kids, Blaine went to the mall to hopefully find his and Kurt's secret santa gifts. He knew what Kurt wanted to get, so he went to the movie store first. While he was looking at movies, his phone rang. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Blaine. I forgot to tell you something." Kurt started.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew those words couldn't be good. "What did you forget to tell me?" he asked.

"We didn't get a present for Ms. Whitney or Ms. Allison. We also need to get something for Emma's teacher too." Kurt insisted.

Blaine sighed. "Ok, I'll find something for them, but on one condition."

Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "What may I ask is the condition?"

Blaine laughed. "You have to make my favorite dinner tonight."

Kurt sighed. "Your favorite dinner? Blaine honey, you have so many things you like to eat for dinner. What do want tonight?"

Blaine laughed. He knew that was true. He did have a lot of favorite foods. "Ok, I would like for you to make stuffed shells for dinner tonight. Please?"

Kurt shook his head. He knew his husband loved Italian food. "Ok, I'll make stuffed shells for you, after I am finished baking. And I am almost finished because the kids are helping. But don't worry, they all washed their hands before they started and no boogers were used while making these desserts."

Blaine laughed. "Ok, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." said Kurt and they hung up.

Blaine continued looking in the movie store until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the movie and paid for it. He then went into a little store that sold certain things made from wood. He knew exactly what he was going to get Wes. He went up to the counter.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had a wooden gavel?" Blaine asked.

The man nodded. "We do, it's right over here." he walked towards the wall, with Blaine following. "Here you are."

Blaine looked at the gavel and then at the price. It was a little out of his price range. "I'm sorry. It's a little out of my price range."

The salesman nodded. "Maybe next time." he said, as Blaine handed him back the gavel and he put it back on the shelf.

"Thank you again." said Blaine as he left the store.

Blaine continued looking around for gifts. He came to a teacher store, and saw several things that Emma's teacher might like. He picked up several things and had them gift wrapped. Blaine then went to the bookstore. He thought that he would get a music book for Wes instead of the gavel. He found a book that he thought he would like the best. He paid for it and then left. Now all he needed to buy was gifts for Owen and Dalton's teacher and director.

After a while looking around for the last two gifts on his list, Blaine went out to the car and headed home. Blaine was very happy that he had found the gifts that he wanted. He didn't want to spend any more time in a crowded mall.

Blaine pulled the car up in the driveway. He grabbed the bags out of the trunk and walked into the house. He was very tired.

"Hey, you're back!" said Kurt, coming from the kitchen. He placed a kiss on Blaine's lips which made him smile.

"Did you get everything?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just nodded and walked past Kurt into the living room. He fell onto the couch.

Kurt laughed. "Aww. Did you have a hard time figuring out what to buy?"

Blaine turned his head towards him. "I spent way too much time at the mall. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it still was crowded."

Kurt nodded and sat down besides Blaine. "Well, what did you get?"

Blaine started to pull out the items from the bags. "Here, this is for your secret santa." he said as he handed Kurt the DVD.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you Blaine. Isabelle is going to love it."

"I hope she does." Blaine stated. "And I got Wes a book on music."

"I thought you were going to get him a gavel with his name on it?" Kurt asked.

"I was, but it was out of my price range." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded.

"This is for Emma's teacher. It's a bunch of different school things she could use in her classroom."

Kurt smiled. "I think she'll like that."

"And for Ms. Whitney and Ms. Allison, I got them each a gift card to the book store. I couldn't really think of anything that they would like. So I thought a gift card would be nice."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

The next day Kurt and Blaine had their work parties. They both brought in the cookies and brownies that Kurt had made.

"Blaine, these cookies are delicious." said Jeff, with his mouth full.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, but I can't take all of the credit. Kurt made the cookies and brownies."

"Well they are great." Jeff admitted.

"Ok, I think it's time for the secret santa exchange." announced Trent. "Who wants to be first?"

No one spoke up.

"I guess I'll go first." said Jeff.

"Here you go." said Wes as he handed Jeff a Christmas bag.

Jeff quickly opened it and revealed a tie with music notes on it.

Jeff smiled. "Thanks Wes."

Wes smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I think I'll go next." said Blaine.

"This is for you." said Trent, as he handed Blaine a box.

"Thanks Trent." said Blaine, as he opened the box. He pulled out a couple of picture frames with music notes on them. "Wow, thanks Trent."

Trent smiled.

"Who's next?" Blaine asked.

"I guess I'll go next." said Wes.

Blaine handed Wes his gift. "I'm your secret santa." Blaine said, smiling.

Wes opened the gift. "A music book. Thanks Blaine."

After Blaine's work party was over, he went to pick up the kids and headed home. Kurt would be home later.

Kurt was busy finishing some last minute designs, then he would meet everyone in the conference room for the holiday party. He looked at his watch and realized what time it was. He really wanted to go home and see his family. But he knew that he needed to go the holiday party. He grabbed his bag and the present and went into the conference room where the party had all ready started.

"Kurt!" shouted Isabelle, as she waved him in.

Kurt smiled and walked over to her. "Hi Isabelle. I can't stay too long."

"Oh come on. It's the holidays. You can stay out a little longer." she suggested.

Kurt sighed. "I know. But I really should be getting home."

Isabelle nodded in understanding.

"But before I go, I wanted to give you your secret santa present." he admitted as he handed Isabelle her gift.

Her eyes went wide. She wasn't expecting for Kurt to be her secret santa. "Kurt. Wow. What a surprise."

Kurt smiled as she opened the gift.

"Oh my goodness. Kurt! This is my favorite movie." Isabelle admitted. "How did you know?"  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that you would like it. I mean _Sex in the City_ is one of my favorite movies too, and with being a fashion designer in New York, I thought you would like it too."

Isabelle smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Well, I better get going." he said.

"Oh, you don't know who your secret santa is though." Isabelle gasped.

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok. I'll just find out another day."

Isabelle shook her head and turned around to face the other designers. "Everyone. Kurt needs to leave, but before he does, could his secret santa please come forward?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment and then started talking again. No one stepped forward and Isabelle turned around frowning. "Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Kurt shook his head, as if to say it was no big deal.

"Hey Kurt." said Mark, from behind him.

Kurt turned around. "Oh hi Mark."

"Sorry I'm late, but I didn't want you to leave without this." he admitted, as he handed Kurt a small gift.

"Are you my secret santa?" Kurt asked and Mark smiled, shyly.

Kurt opened the gift. "Oh Mark. Thank you."

Mark nodded. He had gotten Kurt the _Sound of Music_ on dvd.

"I heard you talking about it once. I wasn't sure if you liked it that much or if you even had it, but I thought why not?" Mark explained.

Kurt gave him a friendly hug. "Thank you Mark. That was very thoughtful of you."

After saying goodbye to everyone, Kurt left the office and went to the train station to head home.

Blaine was busy putting the kids to bed, when he heard the front door open. He kissed Emma good night and went downstairs. He saw Kurt stepping into the kitchen.

"Have fun?" Blaine asked, and Kurt jumped and turned around.

"Blaine! You scared me." Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed as he walked over to Kurt. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt kissed Blaine. "It's ok. And yes I had fun, but I really missed you and the kids."

Blaine smiled. "We missed you too. But I just put the kids to bed."

Kurt frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what time you were going to be home and I didn't want to keep them up that late." Blaine apologized.

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok. How was your party?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the living room. They both sat on the couch.

"Wes loved his gift and Trent was my secret santa." Blaine admitted.

"That's great. What did Trent get you?" Kurt asked.

"He got me some nice picture frames with music notes on them." Blaine revealed, as he picked the frames off of the coffee table.

"Oh Blaine! They are beautiful."

Blaine nodded. "So, did Isabelle like her gift?"

Kurt nodded. "She did and Mark was my secret santa and he got me the _Sound of Music_ dvd. Which is good because ours is all worn out."

Blaine laughed. He knew that Kurt really loved watching that movie.

"Well, tomorrow is Emma's class party. I'm going to take off, since I have some vacation days to use up." Blaine admitted.

"That's great. So we can both go." Kurt insisted.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "Honey, don't you have to work?"

Kurt shook his head. "I already talked to Isabelle and she said it's fine."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to give Kurt a kiss.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." said Kurt. "I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

Blaine laughed and just let Kurt pull him off the couch and lead him to their bedroom.

**Please leave a review, follow and favorite! Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then bye!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	14. Dec 14th

**Ok I know I said I would have this up yesterday, but I was just too tired. So here it is. Hope you like it. Please keep those ****reviews, following, and favorites coming. I love them so much you have no idea. Every time I get an email from here, letting me know I have a new follower, favorite, or review, it makes me so happy and it makes my heart swell up with pride. It means you really like it. **

**So here you go. Enjoy!**

After Blaine and Kurt had their holiday parties at work and Owen and Dalton had their preschool holiday party, it was finally time for Emma to have her class holiday party.

The morning of the party, Emma woke up, very excited. She knew that both of her daddies would be coming to her class party and she would also be bringing in the chocolate cake that Kurt had made especially for the party.

Everyone was at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I can't wait for you and daddy to come to my class today." squealed Emma.

Blaine laughed. He knew Emma would be excited about today. "I'm glad you are excited Emma."

"But we won't be there until the afternoon. Ok?" Kurt reminded her.

"Why can't you come in when you drop me off?" Emma asked.

"Because you are still having school. The party isn't until this afternoon." Kurt explained.

"Then can you take me to school later?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt shook their heads. "No honey. You have to stay in school the whole time. And after your party we can take you home early." Blaine explained.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Now go get your bag. We need to leave soon." Kurt insisted.

Emma jumped up from the table and ran to get her school things.

Kurt and Blaine dropped the kids off at school and then headed back home to relax for a little while before they went back to Emma's school for her party.

"I can't wait until our vacation starts." Blaine stated, as he plopped down on the couch.

Kurt smiled. "I thought you were on vacation?" he teased, sitting next to Blaine.

"You know what I mean." Blaine exclaimed, kissing Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I can't wait either."

After Blaine and Kurt had some time to themselves, they had to go back to Emma's school. They arrived and checked in at the front office and headed towards her classroom. When they got to the class, they looked in through the window and saw that several parents had already arrived. Blaine opened the door and he and Kurt walked in.

"Daddies!" Emma squealed, as she ran up to Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey princess." said Blaine.

"Are you having a good day?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded and took their hands and led them over to her desk.

"This is my desk over here. See it has my name on it. And everything is in here." she admitted, excitedly as she showed her dads everything in the classroom.

All the parents were enjoying spending time with their children. Their was plenty of food and drinks for everyone.

"Emma, do you want to give your gift to Ms. Hughes?" Kurt suggested, as he handed Emma a small envelope.

Emma nodded and took the envelope from her dad. She walked over to Ms. Hughes, who was standing by her desk.

"Ms. Hughes, I got this for you. It's your Christmas present." she admitted.

Ms. Hughes looked down at Emma and smiled. "Oh Emma. How sweet." she said, sitting down in her chair. Emma handed her the envelope.

"Open it." Emma insisted.

Ms. Hughes laughed. Kurt and Blaine smiled at how adamant their daughter was.

"Ok, let's see what's inside." Ms. Hughes stated. She opened the red envelope and pulled out a card.

"Oh Emma. This is a very sweet card." she started.

"There's more." said Emma. "Open the card and see what's inside."

Ms. Hughes laughed again. She opened the card and found a gift card to Barnes & Noble. She smiled at Emma and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Emma. That was very thoughtful of you." she confessed.

"You're Welcome Ms. Hughes." replied Emma. She then went back to sit with Blaine and Kurt.

After the party was over, the parents started to leave. Some took their children with them, other children had to stay until the end of the day.

"Are you going to take me home now?" Emma asked her daddies.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we should leave you here." Blaine teased.

Emma's eyes went wide in shock. "You said you would take me home early."

Kurt laughed. "Are you sure?" he teased.

"Daddies." Emma whined.

Blaine and Kurt loved to tease their daughter.

"Ok. Go get your things and say goodbye to Ms. Hughes." Kurt instructed.

Emma went over to her cubby and grabbed her things and went back to Ms. Hughes.

"Bye Ms. Hughes. My daddies are taking me home now." Emma admitted.

Her teacher smiled down at her and nodded.

"Ok Emma. Thank you again for the gift and I will see you later." Ms. Hughes replied.

Emma nodded and gave her teacher another hug before she went back to her fathers.

Kurt and Blaine signed Emma out at the office and left.

"Are we going to go get Owen and Dalton now?" Emma asked, as they got in the car.

"Yes. We can't leave your brothers at the preschool all day can we?" Blaine teased.

"Papa!" Emma whined.

"I'm kidding." he confessed.

Blaine then drove to the preschool and picked up Owen and Dalton. They were surprised that they were being picked up before they woke up from their nap.

"Go home daddy?" Dalton asked as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. We are going home now."

Dalton and Owen waved goodbye to their teacher and left.

Once home, the kids ran off to play, while Blaine and Kurt fell onto the couch.

"I am so glad that all of these parties are over." Blaine complained.

Kurt laughed. "What about the party when our families come?"

Blaine shook his head. "I am not thinking about that right now."

Kurt just laughed and kissed Blaine.

**Hope you liked this update. I will try to write more tonight, but if I don't I will hopefully have it done tomorrow. Until next time.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	15. Dec 15th

**You guys are so lucky. I got this chapter written and uploaded before the scheduled day. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

Ever since Blaine made his promise to Kurt when they were in high school, about baking cookies at least twice a year, he had always kept that promise. And when they had kids he and Kurt enjoyed baking with them. Every year around Christmas time, they would get out all of their baking supplies and start baking cookies. Some would be for them and of course they would save some for Santa Claus.

This year was no exception. Kurt had been baking so much, they ran out of several things to make cookies.

"I'll just run out to the store and grab what we need." said Kurt, as he grabbed his jacket. "You guys stay here and think of what kind of cookies we should make."

"I wanna go with you daddy!" Emma whined.

Kurt bent down to his daughter. "It's easier if I just go by myself. You can come with me another time."

Emma shook her head. "Please?"

Kurt sighed. "No honey. You stay here with papa and Dalton and Owen. I bet if you ask nicely, papa will watch a Disney movie with you."

Emma shook her head again. "I want go with you daddy." she flew herself into Kurt's arms.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine shook his head.

"Emma, why don't you want to stay here?" Blaine asked.

"Because I want daddy." she cried.

Kurt rubbed Emma's back soothingly.

Blaine sighed. "Why don't you just take her with you? I'll take care of the boys." he suggested.

Kurt nodded, reluctantly. "Ok Emma. You can go with me."

Emma sniffled. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her coat.

Kurt stood back up. "We'll be back soon." he said to Blaine, as he grabbed Emma's hand and they headed out to the store.

When Kurt and Emma arrived at the supermarket, they weren't expecting to see so many people. It seemed like everyone was doing their last minute food shopping.

Kurt looked down at Emma. "Stay with me Emma. I don't want to loose you." he instructed.

Emma nodded.

They walked towards the baking aisle. Kurt took out his shopping list and read over what they needed.

"Ok, we need sugar and flour." he started.

"And sprinkles." Emma chimed in.

Kurt laughed. "I think we have enough sprinkles."

"No we don't." she argued.

"Oh we don't?" he teased.

Emma shook her head.

Kurt sighed. "Ok. We can get one thing of sprinkles."

Emma smiled. "But don't we need one for me and one for Owen and one for Dalton?"

Kurt shook his head. "No we don't. We'll get a big container of sprinkles and that way all three of you will get a turn to put sprinkles on the cookies." he insisted, as he reached up and grabbed a container of rainbow sprinkles and put in tossed it the cart.

"What else do we need?" Emma asked.

"Well let me grab the flour and sugar." Kurt replied, as he grabbed the two ingredients and put them in the cart.

Kurt looked at his list again. "We also need butter and eggs. Do you want to make some chocolate chip cookies?"

Emma smiled and nodded.  
"Ok, then we'll get some chocolate chips." he replied, and grabbed a bag of chocolate chips.

"Ok, I think we have everything we need from this aisle, let's go to the dairy section." he said, as he pushed the cart towards the back of the store.

Kurt grabbed the butter and eggs and placed them in the cart. Emma was looking around and thought of something that they hadn't gotten yet.

"Daddy! What about the milk?" she asked.

Kurt looked shocked. How could he forget the milk? "Oh. I forgot the milk. We can't make some of the cookies without it." he laughed, as he grabbed a carton of milk.

"Ok. I think we have everything. Is there anything else that I forgot?" he asked Emma, making sure that he got everything, so he wouldn't need to make another trip.

Emma looked in the shopping cart and then looked at Kurt. "I think we have everything." she said, a little unsure.

Kurt took a look in the cart and double checked his list. "I think we have everything. Let's go pay."

They paid for everything and headed home. When Kurt pulled the car in the driveway, Emma jumped out.

"Emma, go tell papa I need his help getting everything out of the car please." Kurt instructed.

Emma nodded and ran to go get Blaine.

Kurt started to unload the trunk as he waited for Blaine to come help.

"Hey, did you get everything on your list?" Blaine asked, as Kurt came in the house.

"Yeah, I think I got everything. If not, you're going out." Kurt teased.

Blaine shook his head and laughed.

When Blaine and Kurt had brought everything in and unpacked, they got started on baking the cookies.

"I want everyone to go wash their hands before we start baking." Kurt instructed.

The kids ran off to the bathroom, while Kurt and Blaine washed their hands in the kitchen. When Kurt had dried his hands, he started to grease the cookie trays so the cookies wouldn't stick.

"All clean daddy!" the three kids said in unison.

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Ok, let's get started." said Kurt.

Blaine helped Owen and Dalton crack the eggs into the bowls, while Kurt helped Emma roll out the cookie dough.

"How many cookies are we going to make?" Blaine asked the kids.

"Millions!" said Owen.

"Millions?" Blaine repeated.

Owen nodded.

"Who are we making these for? Do you boys remember?" Kurt asked.

Dalton and Owen looked at Kurt, confused.

"Grandma and grandpa?" Dalton guessed.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, we are making some for grandmas and grandpas and uncle Cooper. But who else?"

"Can I tell them?" Emma asked.

"Sure honey, go ahead." said Kurt.

"Owen. Dalton. We're making cookies for Santa Claus. So when he brings us our presents, he eats the cookies and drinks the milk. Because he has a lot of houses to go to in one night." Emma explained.

Owen and Dalton looked at their sister, surprised.

"One night?" Dalton asked.

Emma nodded. "Yep. He leaves the North Pole very early on Christmas Eve, and goes to all the houses around the world, leaving presents for the good boys and girls. And if you leave him cookies and milk, he eats them before he leaves." she added.

"Wow!" Owen and Dalton said in unison.

"Daddy, we can't forget to leave the reindeer food out on the grass and leave carrots for them too." Emma finished.

"Why do we need to leave reindeer food?" Blaine asked.

"Because, if we don't Santa won't know to stop here." Emma explained.

"Oh. Ok. We'll leave out the reindeer food, carrots and milk and cookies on Christmas Eve." Blaine stated.

Soon the cookies were ready to go into the oven.

"Ok, do you know what we have to do while the cookies are baking?" Kurt asked the kids.

They all shook their heads.

"We have to clean up the mess we made." Kurt admitted.

The kids looked the table and the counter. They had made a big mess. Blaine handed each of them a damp sponge. They started cleaning.

By the time they finished cleaning their mess, the cookies were done. Kurt carefully took them out of the oven and placed the cookie sheet on the counter.

"We have to let them cool. Then we can eat them." Kurt stated.

After the cookies were cool enough, Kurt and Blaine let each of the kids a cookie, and left the rest for when their family arrived and some for Santa.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. And I will see you in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. Until next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	16. Dec 16th

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I worked and I was very tired. But since it is almost winter break, I should be able to write more. But after the new year I am not sure if I will be able to write as much. We'll see what the new year brings. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be uploading another ****chapter soon. Also please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

With Christmas only two weeks away, Kurt and Blaine needed to go shopping. But going to the mall two weeks before Christmas, was the last thing Blaine wanted to do. He had just gone there to buy presents for their secret santa exchange and the kids' teachers.

"Kurt, why don't you go shopping without me? I'll stay here and watch the kids?" Blaine suggested, while they were eating breakfast.

Kurt looked at up at Blaine. "Don't you want to pick out things for the kids?"

Blaine sighed. He knew he needed to get presents for the kids and for Kurt, along with the rest of his family. "But what about the kids? They're going to see everything."

Kurt shook his head. "No they won't. Rachel and Finn are coming over. That leaves us to go shopping."

Blaine let his head fall. "Ok. But I don't want to be out all day. I was just at the mall and I think it's going to be crazy with only two weeks left of shopping."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. We won't be out too long."

After breakfast, Rachel and Finn had come over with their kids to watch Emma, Owen, and Dalton.

"Ok, we'll be back later." Kurt said to Rachel.

"Let's go before Emma starts crying." Blaine suggested, and Kurt nodded. Emma was up in her room playing with her brothers and cousins.

Blaine and Kurt grabbed the coats and headed out of the door and into the car.

Once at the mall, they saw that there weren't that many parking spots available. It took a while, but eventually they found one. They parked the car and went into the mall.

"Where do you want to start?" Blaine asked.

"Well, do you want to split up and then meet up later?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know Kurt. I'm not really sure what I'm going to buy."

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Why don't you and I shop for the kids first and then I'm sure you won't need any help to find gifts for your parents and brother."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too. Now come on. You said you didn't want to be out too long." he then grabbed Blaine's hand and started to walk towards the toy store.

After an hour of looking around the toy store and picking out things that all three kids would enjoy, and getting things for Christopher and Isabella, Kurt and Blaine split up and were going to meet each other at the food court a half hour later.

Blaine went to look for things for his parents and brother, but he also needed to find something for Kurt. He knew that he should get something special for Kurt, but he wasn't sure what he wanted.

Blaine started walking around the mall and going in and out of various stores. He found a nice necklace for his mom, several DVDs for Cooper and some books for his dad. But he still didn't know what to get for the love of his life. He looked at his watch and realized he needed to meet Kurt in 15 minutes.

While Blaine was walking towards the food court, he passed a store that had very nice looking clothing. He went in and saw all the amazing looking clothes. They had everything from suits and dress shirts, to ties and loafers. Blaine immediately got excited. He knew that Kurt would love to have a new outfit. He quickly looked around for the outfit he wanted with the right color and size. He paid for the outfit and went towards the food court.

Blaine found Kurt standing by the information booth. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt jumped. "What are you doing?"

Blaine laughed. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you sure did surprise me. Did you find everything you wanted?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "I sure did."

"Good. Are you ready to go? It's getting pretty crowded." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded. "Yes please. Let's go. My arms are starting to fall off." he extended his arms, showing he was carrying several heavy bags.

Kurt laughed, and led the way towards the car.

**There you go. Hope you liked it.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	17. Dec 17th

**Here is today's chapter. Hope you like it. Yes I know this one and the previous chapter are short, but it's late and I am tired. That's the only explanation I have. So please leave a review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Every Christmas Kurt and Blaine's families would fly out and spend time in New York. This year was no exception. Burt and Carole would be flying in today and tomorrow Blaine's parents and brother would be flying in.

As time was getting closer to go to the airport, Emma, Owen and Dalton were getting more and more excited at seeing their grandparents. Kurt and Blaine were busy making the bed in the guest room/office, while the kids were playing in their rooms.

"Daddies, when are we going to get grandma and grandpa?" Emma asked, as she ran into the guest room.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and laughed. Since she found out that her grandparents were coming, that meant that Christmas was almost here.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Soon honey. Why don't you go get your brothers ready and we'll go?" he suggested.

Emma smiled and ran out of the room.

"Blaine, why don't you finish up while I check to make sure that dad and Carole's flight is on time?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded as he put the last pillow case on while Kurt went over to the computer.

Kurt started to check the flight's details.

"It looks like their flight is on time." he announced to Blaine.

"That's great." Blaine replied. "We should head out. We don't want to hit traffic.

Kurt nodded as he and Blaine left the room.

They got the kids into the car and headed to the airport.

"Where are they?" Emma asked, as they entered the busy airport.

Kurt shook his head. "Honey, they're plane didn't get here yet. Let's go look at the board to make sure nothing has changed since I checked before we left." he suggested.

Kurt looked up at the large board with all of the flight information and tried to find the correct flight.

"It says that they'll be here a few minutes late." Kurt admitted.

"Let's go sit over there and wait for them." Blaine suggested, as he pointed to a bench by the baggage claim conveyer belts.

They walked over and sat down on the bench and started to wait. Dalton climbed on Kurt's lap and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked at his son. "Are you sleepy?" he asked, softly. Dalton just nodded.

"Are you tired Owen?" Blaine asked.

Owen shook his head and then yawned.

Blaine laughed. "How about you Emma? Are you tired?"

Emma shook her head.

After waiting about 20 minutes, Kurt checked his watch.

"Blaine, can you please see if their flight landed?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and got up.

"Papa!" Owen screamed, and started to run after Blaine.

Luckily, Blaine heard him and turned around quickly. He saw Owen running towards and picked him up.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked, but Owen didn't say anything as he just lay his head on Blaine's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

Blaine carried him as he walked over to the flight board. He saw that Burt and Carole's flight had landed. That meant they should be down at the baggage claim soon.

Blaine walked back over to Kurt and sat down, carefully not to wake up Owen.

"Is Owen sleeping too?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. The plane just landed, so they should be here soon."

Kurt smiled. "Great." he turned to Emma. "Emma, grandma and grandpa should be here real soon."

"Yeah!" she squealed.

A few minutes later, Emma saw Burt and Carole walking towards them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" she shouted, as she ran towards them.

"Hey beautiful." said Burt, lifting her up and kissing her cheek.

"Hi dad. Hi Carole." said Kurt, as he walked up to his dad and step-mom.

"Hi son. Hi Blaine." said Burt, happily. "What did you do to my grandsons?"

Kurt laughed. "This is the time they usually take their nap."

Burt laughed.

"Well, let's get our suitcases and then we can go and you can put them down for the rest of their nap." Carole stated.

Burt placed Emma on the ground and went with Carole to find their bags. Once they had both suitcases, they went out to the car and headed home.

"Grandma, do you know whose coming to our house?" asked Emma, once they were in the car.

"Whose coming Emma?" asked Carole.

"Santa!" Emma squealed.

Carole smiled. She and Burt loved spending time with their grandchildren especially during the holidays.

**Hope you liked it. See you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	18. Dec 18th

**Here is the next chapter. Yeah I got it up on time. Hope you like it. It's actually longer then the other two. So I am happy about that. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their time with Burt and Carole. Kurt always loved when they visited. It gave them time to catch up on things that were happening in both of their lives.

Burt and Blaine were playing with the kids in the living room, while Carole was helping Kurt in the kitchen.

"So, how's work going?" Carole asked, while she was chopping up some vegetables.

"It's good. My designs are now in a catalog." Kurt replied.

Carole smiled at her step-son. "I know, you sent us the catalog." she laughed, making Kurt blush slightly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Kurt admitted.

Carole just shook her head.

"Anyway, how are you and dad doing?" Kurt asked, as he finished cooking the meat on the stove.

"We're good. You know it's still weird not having you and Finn in the house." she replied.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Well, you know that you can come out here anytime. Even if it's just for the weekend."

Carole gave Kurt a hug.

When the food was finished cooking, Carole started to place everything on the table.

"Ok, everyone. Dinner's ready." she announced.

Burt helped Blaine get the kids into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So, Blaine. When are your parents and Cooper coming?" Burt asked, as they all started to eat.

"Oh, they'll be here sometime tomorrow afternoon." Blaine replied.

"Cooper?" Dalton asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yes Dalton. Your uncle Cooper and grandma and grandpa are coming tomorrow."

Dalton smiled and clapped his hands.

"They are getting so big." Carole squealed.

"I know. I sometimes want to stop or rewind time so we can get our babies back." Blaine admitted.

"Hey, if we had another baby, you are going to be the one getting up in the middle of the night, not me." Kurt confessed.

Burt and Carole stifled their laughs and Blaine just shook his head.

After dinner, Carole and Burt volunteered to give the kids their bath and get them ready for bed.

Burt was in the bathroom, giving Owen and Dalton their bath, while Carole was with Emma in her room talking about what she wanted for Christmas.

Blaine and Kurt were doing the dishes and enjoying their time to themselves.

"So, are you enjoying this visit from your dad and Carole?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. You know I love when I get to see my dad. And I love seeing them with the kids."

Blaine laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Daddies!" Owen and Dalton squealed as they ran down the stairs in their matching pajamas.

Blaine turned around and saw them running towards them.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Blaine asked, as he lifted Dalton in the air and Kurt did the same with Owen.

"Santa?" Owen asked.

Kurt laughed. "No. No Santa yet. Soon though. Remember when I said when you don't have any more boxes to open on your calendar? That's when Santa will be here." he explained, giving Owen a kiss on his cheek.

"Where's grandpa?" Blaine asked.

Dalton held his hands up, not knowing the answer.

"Oh you don't know?" Blaine teased, as he started to tickle the little boy in his arms. Dalton started laughing.

"Where's grandma and Emma?" Kurt asked Owen.

"Bath?" Owen asked.

Kurt laughed. "Is Emma taking a bath?"

Owen nodded, as he started to get down from Kurt's arms. He put Owen down and ran back upstairs.

"Owen!" Dalton squealed, as Blaine put him down so he could follow his brother.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Come on, let's go make sure they're not attacking your dad too much." Blaine suggested, and Kurt nodded.

Once the kids were all in bed, Kurt and Blaine sat in the living room with Burt and Carole.

"Would you like us to watch the kids while you go to the airport tomorrow?" Carole suggested.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"Do you mind? I mean, it would make it a lot easier." Kurt admitted.

Carole shook her head. "Of course we don't mind. They're our grandchildren and we love to spend time with them."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you Carole. That would be a great help."

Carole nodded.

Kurt let out a yawn. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess I'm more tired then I thought I was."

Burt shook his head. "It's ok. It is getting late. We should all be getting to bed."

They all got up from the couch and went upstairs to their bedrooms to get ready for bed themselves.

"I can't wait until your parents and Cooper are here. Then it will really be the holidays." Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "I know, me too. Good night."

"Good night. I love you." said Kurt.

"I love you too." replied Blaine.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine had to get up early to go to the airport to pick up Blaine's parents and brother. They happened to have an early morning flight.

Blaine went down to the kitchen and started to make the morning coffee. Kurt came down a few minutes later.

"I think my dad's up." said Kurt.

Blaine handed Kurt a cup of freshly made coffee. "Good." he looked at his watch. "We should head out soon."

Kurt nodded. "Ok, let me just write a note letting them know that we left." he grabbed a pad of paper from the counter and pen and started to write out a note.

"Ok, let's go." said Kurt.

They grabbed their coats and headed out of the house. It was very cold outside, luckily it hadn't started to snow. They made it to the airport and quickly went inside.

"Let's go check the board to see if their flight is on time." Blaine suggested.

Blaine looked up at the board and noticed that his parent's flight was delayed.

"It looks like we'll be here a while." said Blaine sadly.

Kurt smiled at him. "It's ok. We can walk around for a while."

Blaine nodded.

After walking around the airport shops, Blaine checked the board again.

"It says that the plane landed. So they should be here soon." said Blaine happily.

They went over to the conveyer belts and sat down to wait for Blaine's parents and Cooper. Soon, Blaine saw his parents and brother coming off of the escalator.

"They're here." Blaine said excitedly, as he grabbed Kurt's hand and headed over.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Hey Cooper." exclaimed Blaine, giving each of them a hug.

"Hi Blaine. How are you Kurt?" asked Jack, shaking Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled and nodded, shaking his father-in-law's hand. "I'm good. How was your flight?"

"It was good. But we didn't expect to be late." Kate admitted.

Blaine shook his head. "Mom, it's fine."

"Come on, let's go get our bags. I am dying to see my niece and nephews." squealed Cooper.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his older brother.

When everyone had gotten their suitcases, they piled into the car and headed back to Hummel-Anderson house. The drive back to the house was filled with different conversations of everything under the sun.

Blaine pulled the car into the driveway and turned of the engine. Everyone got out of the car and emptied the trunk. They quickly headed into the house to get out of the cold.

"Guess who's here?" Blaine shouted, trying to get his kids' attention.

"Cooper!" squealed Dalton, as he came running up to his uncle.

"Hi grandma. Hi grandpa." said Emma.

The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting. Kurt and Blaine were really glad that their families were both able to come out and visit this holiday. They really wanted their other friends from glee club to visit, but it was too hard for everyone. Maybe one year.

**There you go. See you in the next chapter. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	19. Dec 19th

**Here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this one. It was fun to write so I hope you like it too. We are getting down to a few more days until Santa comes. So please enjoy the rest of this story and I hopefully will get more chapters on my other stories written and I have another story idea floating in my head, but who knows when I will actually write that one. LOL. But I am now on winter break, so I hope to get more written. **

**Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

Around Christmas Blaine and Kurt would take the kids to see Santa at the mall. They didn't take Owen and Dalton when they were younger because they might have been scared, but Emma seemed to like it. So this year, Blaine and Kurt thought that they would try taking all three kids to have a picture taken with Santa.

Everyone was in the kitchen, helping make breakfast or eating their breakfast.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Burt asked.

"Well, Blaine and I thought that we would go to the mall and take the kids to see Santa." Kurt explained.

"Santa?" Dalton and Owen exclaimed.

All the adults laughed at how excited the boys got, just when someone mentioned Santa's name.

"Yes. Do you want to see Santa?" Kurt asked the kids.

"Yeah!" all three cheered.

"Ok, finish your breakfast and we'll get ready to go." Blaine insisted.

"Oh, Blaine. I brought some outfits for them, that maybe they could wear when they got their pictures taken." Kate admitted, as she got up from the table.

"Oh, that sounds great mom." replied Blaine.

"She has been buying clothes like crazy for weeks." Jack divulged.

Blaine laughed.

"Well they are your only grandchildren." Blaine joked.

"Hey!" squealed Cooper.

"What? You don't have any kids yet, so Emma, Owen and Dalton are their only grandchildren." Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm just waiting to find Mrs. Right." Cooper teased.

Blaine nodded and clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sure you are Coop. Sure you are."

After breakfast, Kate and Carole helped get the kids dressed in their matching outfits, while the men cleaned up the kitchen.

Kate came down the stairs smiling. "Ok, here come the cutest santa's helpers you have ever seen." she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the top of the stairs as Emma came walking down with Owen and Dalton following. They were each wearing a red and white outfit. Emma's was a red and white dress with red pants, while Owen and Dalton's were red shirts with white on the sleeves and collars with red pants.

"Well? What do you think?" Kate asked, once they were all downstairs.

"Kate, they are adorable!" Kurt squealed and hugged his mother-in-law.

"Yeah, mom. They look really cute." agreed Blaine. "What do you guys think?" he asked the kids.

"Thank you grandma." smiled Emma.

"Boys? What do you say to grandma for bringing you those outfits?" asked Kurt.

Owen and Dalton went over to Kate and hugged her legs. "Thank you grandma." they said in unison.

"Oh, you're so welcome." Kate said happily.

"Well, we better get going." said Kurt.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh you're right. We don't want to go too late because then it will be too crowded and we will have to wait a long time."

"Well, let's go then." insisted Burt.

Since they all couldn't fit in one car, and the mall was a bit of a drive, they took the bus.

Once they got off the bus, they walked to the short distance to the mall. When they entered, there were crowds of people walking from store to store.

"Daddies!" Owen squealed, as he made grabby hands for some one to pick him up.

Blaine looked down and picked him up. "What's wrong buddy? Are you scared?"

Owen nodded into Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, it's ok. We're right here." Blaine soothed.

"Up!" Dalton demanded.

Kurt looked down at him. "What do you say?"

"Please." Dalton asked.

Kurt picked him up and settled him on his hip.

"Where's Santa?" asked Emma.

"I think he's in the center of the mall." Blaine replied and everyone started to walk towards the center of the mall.

When they reached the center of the mall, there was a large Christmas tree and in front, was Santa sitting in a chair, with a little boy on his lap.

"Come on. Let's go get in line." said Carole.

They walked over to Santa and stood in line.

"Look Owen. Look Dalton. Santa's over there. Are you going to say hi to him?" Emma asked, sweetly.

Dalton and Owen looked at where Emma was pointing. All they could see was a man in white beard dressed in red. They really didn't know what to think.

When it was their turn, Emma went up to Santa and sat on his lap eagerly. Blaine and Kurt gently place Owen and Dalton near Santa. They stood back and as soon as the boys noticed their daddies were gone, they started to cry.

"Oh no." gasped Kurt.

"It's ok boys. We're right here." said Blaine, waving to them. "Look, we're right here."

The photographer tried to get Owen and Dalton to smile by showing them a stuffed toy, but nothing worked. They just got more upset. Emma reached over and rubbed Owen's hand gently, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's ok Owen. Dalton, it's ok. I'm right here." Emma soothed.

Blaine and Kurt smiled at how sweet Emma was being to her brothers.

"I think we should just let Emma get her picture taken. I don't think the boys like this." Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt nodded in agreement. They went over and picked the boys up. "Sorry Santa. Maybe next year." said Kurt apologetically.

Santa just nodded his head and kept his attention on Emma.

Once Owen and Dalton were in Kurt and Blaine's arms they stopped crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did Santa scare you?" Kurt cooed.

Dalton nodded in his shoulder.

"It's ok. You don't have to see him." said Blaine, as he rubbed Owen's back. "We thought you would want to see him. But it's ok. Maybe next year."

Owen shook his head. He definitely wasn't ready to see Santa yet.

Everyone was watching Emma get her picture taken. She seemed to enjoy seeing Santa and getting her picture taken. After all the pictures were taken, Emma hopped off Santa's lap and went over to her family.

"Did you have fun?" Carole asked.

"Yep. He said that I was being a good big sister for trying to help Owen and Dalton stop crying." Emma squealed.

Carole smiled. "What did you ask him for?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Emma whispered.

"Oh, ok." Carole nodded. "I guess we'll have to wait until Christmas then huh?"

Emma nodded.

"Emma, look at your picture." said Kurt, as he handed Emma the picture of her and Santa.

"I like it." she smiled.

"Good. Because that's the one we're getting." Kurt admitted.

He paid for the pictures and they headed out of the mall.

"Where are we going now?" Emma asked.

"We're going home." Blaine replied.

Emma nodded with a yawn.

"I think someone needs a nap." said Cooper. "Come here Emma." he said as he lifted her up.

"Cooper, don't carry her. She's too heavy." Blaine scolded.

Cooper just shook his head and started walking ahead of everyone else. Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes. They followed Cooped out and headed on the bus to go home.

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch, and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	20. Dec 20th

**Yeah I have this up on time. With a few minutes to spare before it's tomorrow. LOL. Ok, I hope you like this chapter. It was really fun to write. But since I don't live where it snows, but I have been in snow, I had to write about what I did when I lived where it snowed. LOL. Ok, hope you enjoy. Please review, follow and ****favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

Both Blaine's parents and Cooper along with Kurt's parents, were enjoying time with Emma, Owen and Dalton. Everyone enjoyed listening to them chat about various things.

Blaine was sitting on the couch with Kurt's head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt yawned and nodded.

"Maybe we should all get ready for bed." Carole suggested.

Kate looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, well we should be heading over to our hotel. We'll see you in the morning."

Blaine stood up and hugged his parents and brother goodbye.

"Do you need one of us to drive you?" Blaine asked.

Kate shook her head. "No, it's not that far. We'll just take the train."

"Are you sure, I'm mean we don't mind driving you." Kurt chimed in.

Blaine nodded. "Come on. I'll drive you guys." he insisted.

"Where's your brother?" Jack asked. "Cooper!" he shouted up the stairs.

Cooper came running down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Blaine's driving us to our hotel. Come on." Kate insisted, as she grabbed her coat.

Blaine turned towards Kurt. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kurt nodded. "Be careful while you're driving. I think it's supposed to snow tonight."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

Blaine opened the door and lead his parents and brother out to the car. They piled in and headed to the hotel where they would be staying for the next few days.

While Blaine was out, Burt and Carole were helping Kurt put the kids to bed.

"Is it going to snow tonight daddy?" asked Emma, as he tucked her into bed.

"It might. And if it does snow enough, we might get to build a snowman." Kurt exclaimed.

Emma's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Now, if you don't go to sleep right now, you won't be able to play tomorrow." he insisted as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good night daddy. I love you." she yawned.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too princess." he got up from the edge of her bed, turned off the light and closed the door.

Kurt looked into Owen and Dalton's room and saw Carole and Burt kissing them good night. He smiled at the scene in front of him. He didn't want to disturb them, so he decided to go into his room and get ready for bed himself.

While Kurt was in the bathroom, he heard the front door open. Blaine quietly made his way upstairs, turning off all of the lights on his way up. He quietly opened Emma's door and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He closed it and then went to check on the boys.

He saw that the door was slightly opened. So Blaine peeked his head in and saw Owen was snuggling with Dalton in his bed. He smiled and quietly closed the door.

Blaine then made his way into his and Kurt's bedroom. Kurt was sitting up in bed, reading a book.

"Hey, I thought that you'd be asleep by now." Blaine stated.

Kurt lowered his book and saw Blaine in the doorway. "Well I thought I would wait for you." he laughed.

Blaine went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"What took you so long? Did it start to snow?" Kurt asked. He heard Blaine turn the faucet on and a second later it was off and he came back in the bedroom. "Yeah. It's starting to snow. But it's not that hard. Only a few snowflakes."

Kurt smiled as Blaine got changed. "Emma is excited that she might be able to build a snowman tomorrow."

Blaine laughed, as he climbed into bed and under the covers. "Well, if does snow, I know three little kids that will be waking us up very early tomorrow."

Kurt nodded as Blaine let out a yawn. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too." said Blaine, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, the sun was shining through the windows. Emma turned over in her bed and opened her eyes. She quickly jumped out of bed and looked out the window. She then ran out of her room and into Owen and Dalton's room. She went over to her brothers and gently woke them up.

"Owen. Dalton. Wake up. It snowed last night." she whispered.

"Snow?" Owen asked.

Emma nodded. "Yep. Come on. Let's go wake up daddy and papa."

Owen and Dalton climbed out of bed and followed Emma into Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. When they opened the door, they saw that Blaine and Kurt were curled up against each other under the large comforter. Emma went onto one side of the bed while Owen and Dalton went to the other. They climbed on to the bed and started to wake their daddies up.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!" Emma squealed.

"Snow!" Owen and Dalton cheered.

Blaine and Kurt moaned as they started to open their eyes and saw their kids on top of them.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt. "See, I told you they were going to wake us up early."

Kurt laughed. "Ok. We're up. Why don't you go and wake up grandma and grandpa?" he suggested.

The kids quickly climbed off the bed and ran into the guest room to wake up Burt and Carole. Once they were gone, Blaine turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't." stated Kurt, as he started to pull Blaine out of bed.

"What? I'm tired." Blaine moaned.

"I know. But if we go back to sleep now, then they'll just come back and won't stop jumping on the bed until we're really up." Kurt insisted.

Blaine yawned and started to get up.

"What are we going to do about Cooper and your parents?" Kurt asked, as he went into the bathroom to start on his morning moisturizing routine.

"I think I'll just call them and have them take the train or bus over." Blaine replied.

"Sounds good." Kurt agreed.

After everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast, the adults helped the kids get dressed in their snow gear to go outside.

"Snow grandma!" said Dalton, as Carole was helping him get his snow pants on.

Carole smiled and laughed at how cute her grandson was. "That's right. You're going to go play in the snow."

"I'm ready grandma." stated Emma. She was standing in front of the door, wearing her snow pants, jacket, boots, gloves, hat and scarf. She was all ready to go out and play in the snow.

"Emma, you have to wait until everyone's ready." Burt insisted.

Emma looked up at her grandpa. "Are you going to come out and play with us grandpa?"

"Maybe later." he admitted.

"Please?" she whined.

"Emma, don't whine." Kurt scolded. "Papa and I are going to play with you. Grandma and grandpa will come out and play later."

"And uncle Cooper and grandma and grandpa Anderson will be here soon. And I'm sure uncle Cooper will want to play with you." Blaine insisted.

Emma nodded, in understanding.

When Owen and Dalton were dressed and ready, Kurt opened the door and the kids ran out into the yard.

"I'll make some hot chocolate for you when you come in." Carole promised. Kurt smiled his thanks and followed his family outside.

Emma, Owen and Dalton loved playing in the snow. Blaine and Kurt helped them make a snowman. They also made snow angels. While they were busy playing, Jack, Kate and Cooper came walking up.

"Hey, look who's here." Kurt announced.

"Hey Cooper, come help me show the kids how to make a snowball." Blaine insisted.

Cooper walked over to where the kids were, but before he could do anything, he felt something wet and cold collide against his neck.

"What the?" he stammered, as he turned and saw Blaine with a smirk on his face. "What was that for?"

Blaine laughed. "No reason. Just because your my brother and I love you."

Cooper shook his head and started to chase Blaine around the snow covered yard. While everyone was playing outside, both sets of grandparents were inside, watching through the windows as their children and grandchildren enjoyed playing in the first snowfall of the season.

After a playing in the snow, everyone stood in the garage and started to take off all of their wet clothes.

"Cold papa." Dalton shivered.

"Yeah, I know you're cold." Blaine agreed, as he helped get his snow clothes off. "But I bet if you go inside, grandma has a special treat for you."

Dalton's eyes went wide. He turned towards the door and ran into the house.

When everyone came in, Carole handed everyone a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Carole." said Blaine.

Carole smiled and nodded, as she handed her son-in-law a mug.

"Did you have fun playing in the snow?" Burt asked the kids.

"Yeah!" all three kids cheered.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	21. Dec 21st

**Yes I know I didn't post this yesterday, and I am sorry. But here you go. We are almost finished. Oh no! But never fear, I have more stories that I need to continue writing. LOL. So enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

After a fun filled day of playing in the snow, Blaine and Kurt were more then ready to got to bed. Burt and Carole offered to put to kids to bed, leaving Blaine and Kurt to go straight to sleep.

The next morning, Owen and Dalton had woken up early. They ran into to Blaine and Kurt's bedroom and jumped on their bed.

"Daddy! Papa!" Owen and Dalton squealed.

Blaine rolled over, moaning, as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing his boys in front of him. "Why are you up so early?" he groaned.

"Preschool!" Dalton exclaimed.

"You don't have preschool today. It's winter break." explained Kurt.

"Yeah. You don't go back to school until after New Year's." Blaine added.

Dalton and Owen looked at both of their fathers confused.

"Tell you what. If you go back to sleep now, I'll show you on the calendar when you go back to school." Kurt suggested.

The boys nodded, but instead of going back to their room, they made their way underneath the covers of Blaine and Kurt's bed. They nestled their heads on their daddies shoulders, and went back to sleep. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled, as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

A few hours later, Kurt started to wake up. He looked over at his sleeping sons and husband. He didn't want to wake them up yet, so he gently climbed out of the bed. He went into the bathroom and started on his morning routine.

While Kurt was getting ready, Burt and Carole were up and in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for everyone.

"I think I heard the boys early this morning." said Burt.

"Yeah, I think I did too." agreed Carole.

As Kurt was finishing getting dressed, Blaine started to stir in the bed.

"Hey." whispered Kurt.

"Hey." replied Blaine, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Did you already take a shower?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep. I did my morning routine already. I'm going to go see if Emma's awake then go down and start to make breakfast.

"Ok." Blaine yawned, as he got up out of bed.

Kurt left his room, closing the door quietly. He went over to Emma's room and saw that she was still sleeping. He then went down to the kitchen. He saw that his dad and Carole were already busy making breakfast.

"Dad. Carole. What are you doing?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Carole turned towards where Kurt was standing. "Oh, good morning sweetheart. I thought since you are on vacation, I would make breakfast for everyone."

Kurt smiled and made his way over to her, giving her a thank you hug.

"Here, have some coffee. I think you're going to need it." suggested Burt, handing Kurt a mug.

Kurt let go of Carole and smiled his thanks to his dad.

"Were the boys up this morning?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. They thought that had preschool today. I need to show them on the calendar when they go back."

Carole and Burt smiled at Kurt.

Soon everyone was up and eating breakfast together.

"Daddies. Do we have to go to school today?" asked Emma.

"Nope. Today is the start of your winter vacation. And you don't go back until after New Year's." Kurt explained.

"Here, I'll show you when you go back to school." Blaine offered, as he got up and grabbed the calendar off of the fridge. He placed it on the table, so all three of the kids could see it.

"See, this is today." Blaine started. "Over here is Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Then a few days later, is New Year's Eve and New Year's day."

"Then the following Monday you go back to school and we go back to work." Kurt finished.

"Woah." said Dalton.

"Yeah. You don't have to go to school for a while." Kurt laughed.

"Are grandmas, grandpas, and uncle Cooper going to be here that long?" asked Emma, curiously.  
Carole shook her head head sadly. "No honey. Grandpa and I have to leave a couple days after Christmas."

"But we'll see you for your birthday." Burt added.

Emma smiled. "I can't wait for my birthday!"

The four adults laughed.

"What about uncle Cooper?" she repeated.

"I think he, grandma and grandpa are leaving around the same time honey." Blaine explained. "A couple of days after Christmas."

"But don't worry princess, you're going to have fun with everyone while they're here. Because it's only a few more days until Christmas." Kurt reminded.

"Yeah!" all three kids cheered.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It was sort of difficult for me to write, but I did it, with a little bit of help from my mom for inspiration. Thanks mom. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will be posting another chapter really soon. So be on the lookout for that.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	22. Dec 22nd

**See, I told you that I would have this chapter up soon. Now before you read this I need to let you know that some of the pairings are what I think they should be and the kids' names are just the names I chose. If you don't like the pairings, oh well. It's my story and my decision. I will let you know the kids ages in another chapter. I forgot to mention them in this one. Sorry about that. So enjoy and please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

Just a few days before Christmas, and the kids were getting more and more excited. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed spending time with their family, but usually they would see some of their old glee club friends. All though Finn and Rachel, along with Santana and Brittany did live close by, they hadn't seen the rest of their friends in a long time.

Everyone was enjoying dinner, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." shouted Emma, as got up and ran towards the front door.

"I'm right behind you." exclaimed Blaine.

He opened the door and saw Finn and Rachel standing there, with their kids, Christopher and Isabella.

"Uncle Finn!" Emma shrieked excitedly. He bent down and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Well, we knew that Burt and Carole were here, and we haven't gotten a chance to see them yet, so we thought we come over." Rachel explained.

Blaine smiled and let them in.

After dinner was finished, everyone went into the living room and started chatting.

"So, have you heard from the rest of the glee club lately?" Rachel asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Not recently."

Rachel nodded. "Well, I'm sure they're really busy."

Kurt smiled. "You're probably right. But I just miss seeing the old gang. You know?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll hear from someone soon." Rachel admitted.

Kurt looked at her confused, but shrugged it off.

The next day, Rachel and Finn had come back over and the adults were either in living room or at the table talking and the kids were playing upstairs. All of the sudden, the doorbell rang. Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and went to answer the door.

"Hey Blaine Warbler!" squealed Brittany.

Blaine went wide-eyed. "Brittany! Santana! What are you doing here?"

Santana hugged Blaine. "Well, we couldn't let Christmas go by with out seeing you guys."

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you in so long." Brittany added.

"Well come on in." Blaine said, as he let the two woman and little girl in.

"Kurt, look who's here!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt turned around in his chair and saw the two former Cheerios.

"Hey Brittany! Hi Santana!" squealed Kurt, as he gave them each a hug. He then saw the little girl and bent down to her eye level.

"Is this little Charlotte?" he asked, in a kid friendly voice.

Charlotte hid behind Santana's legs.

"Oh, it's ok. I haven't seen you in a long time." Kurt admitted. "Emma and the other kids are upstairs playing. Do you want to join them?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded and went to find the other kids.

Kurt led Brittany and Santana into the kitchen were Kurt and the other women were talking.

"So, how's the designing going?" Santana asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "It's going good. I just recently got my designs in a catalog."

"That's great. Congrats." said Santana.

Everyone was enjoying Santana and Brittany's company, when the doorbell rang again.

Kurt looked around at everyone, questioningly. He went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw Mercedes and Sam standing there. Sam was holding Jordan and Mercedes was holding Ethan.

"Oh my god!" squealed Kurt, as he hugged his friends.

When Mercedes and Sam stepped inside, Kurt was about to close the door, when something or someone stopped him.

"Hey, you didn't forget about us did you?" teased Mike.

"Mike? Tina? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago?" Kurt asked, clearly surprised.

Mike and Tina smiled. "Well, we wanted to see you guys. We haven't seen you since last year." Tina explained.

She and Mike held their little boys' hands as the stepped into the house. Before Kurt closed the door, he looked outside, just in case anyone else were coming in. He didn't see anyone, so he closed and locked the door.

All the adults were now spread out through out the house, and the kids were upstairs, either in Owen and Dalton's room or in Emma's room playing.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang again.

"Now who could that be?" Kurt asked, getting slightly annoyed.

He went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was in complete shock at who was standing there.

"Mr. Shue!" he gasped.

Mr. Shue smiled and gave Kurt a hug.

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you." Kurt squealed.

"It's good to see you too Kurt." Will replied.

Kurt looked to the woman standing next to Will. "Hi Ms. Pillsbury, or should I call you Mrs. Schuester?"

Ms. Pillsbury laughed. "I think by now you can call me Emma."

Kurt smiled. "That might get confusing, with you and our little Emma." Kurt then looked down at the little children standing in front of him. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't met Liam yet." Will replied. "Liam, Abby, this is Kurt. He was in daddy's glee club."

Kurt smiled down at the children. "Hi. Why don't you go upstairs and play with the rest of the kids." he suggested. They ran past him, as Kurt led Will and Emma inside.

While Blaine came out of the kitchen, he noticed the two newest guests and gasped.

"Mr. Shue? Ms. Pillsbury?" he questioned.

"Hi Blaine." said Will.

Blaine hugged his former teachers.

Kurt thought that having everyone in his house was amazing, except there were still a few people missing. Before he could say or do anything, the doorbell rang. He smiled as he went to answer it. He was thinking of who could be next to show up. He answered the door, and looked down. He saw Artie, with his wife Betty, and their son Samuel.

"Hey Artie. Hi Betty. Come on in." exclaimed Kurt, as he moved out of the way so they could wheel in.

Before he had the chance to close the door again, more people showed up.

"Hey Kurt!" smiled Jake.

Kurt turned towards him and gave him a welcoming hug. "Hi Jake. Hi Marley. How are you?

They both smiled and walked in, while Kitty and Ryder were behind them, with Quinn and Puck coming up behind, each holding a carrier with a baby girl in each of them.

Blaine who had noticed everyone that had entered the house, walked up to Kurt and smiled.

"What?" asked Kurt.

Blaine didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed Kurt. "Everyone's here." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled. "Best Christmas ever!"

**Well, there you go. The whole Glee club is back together for the holidays. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you have ever read the book, The Doorbell Rang, I sort of wrote this chapter like that. I don't own anything. Just to be clear. Please be kind and leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	23. Dec 23rd

**Sorry this is a day late, but hey, it's almost finished. So here you go. Sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write in this chapter. Oh well. Next chapter to follow very shortly.**

There was only two days left until Christmas and since everyone had flown out to New York, it was a perfect time to bring out the Christmas movies, books, and play Christmas songs.

Blaine thought that the kids would like to watch a movie first, so he put in the cartoon version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

All the kids gathered in the living room, and found a spot either on the floor, couch or recliner.

While the kids were watching the movie, the adults were spread out through out the house. No one was outside, since it was snowing.

Kurt had decided to order pizza for dinner, since there was so many people, it would be very hard to find a place to fit all of them.

"Daddy?" Emma whined, as she pulled on Kurt's shirt.

Kurt looked down at her. "What is it princess?"

"I'm hungry and the movie's over." Emma said.

"I know you're hungry. The pizza should be here soon." replied Kurt. "Do you want to watch another movie or would you like to have someone read one of the new Christmas books we bought?"

Emma smiled. "Book! Book! Book!"

Kurt laughed. "Ok, why don't you see who wants to read."

Emma nodded and went to find one her many aunts and uncles to ask.

Emma came back a few minutes later, with a smile on her face.

"Daddy, uncle Artie said he would read us the book. Which book are we going to read?" Emma asked.

"I'll go find one that I think you and the rest of the kids would like."

Kurt smiled, as he went upstairs to the hall closet. While searching for the perfect Christmas book, he heard the doorbell ring. He hoped that someone else would answer it, while he continued looking for the desired book. Once he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it, and went back downstairs. He saw Blaine, Cooper and Burt handing out pizza slices and placing them on paper plates and then handing them back to that person.

"Hey Kurt, what kind of pizza do you want?" Cooper asked, as he saw Kurt enter the kitchen.

"We've got cheese, pepperoni, meat lovers, and veggie lovers." he added.

"I think I'll stick with the plain cheese." Kurt laughed.

Cooper nodded, as he grabbed a piece of pizza and put on a plate, then handed it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled his thanks and then looked around the room for Artie. He found him by the back door, talking to Ryder. Kurt walked over to him.

"Hey Kurt." said Ryder.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" Artie asked.

Kurt smiled back. "Hey guys. Emma told me that you wanted to read one of our new Christmas books to the kids?"

Artie nodded.

"Well, I found this one." Kurt said, as he handed Artie the book. "I thought that kids would like this one."

Artie and Ryder looked down at the book.

"That looks like a great book and all Kurt, but don't you think that they would like to hear The Night Before Christmas?" Ryder suggested.

Kurt laughed. "That's for tomorrow." he whispered.

Artie and Ryder nodded in agreement.

After everyone had eaten their pizza, the kids gathered around in the living room to hear Artie read Frosty the Snowman.

**Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Again, sorry it's so short. It's almost the end, and that usually happens when I am close to finishing. LOL.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	24. Dec 24th-Christmas Eve

**It's Christmas Eve! Yeah! So here is my Christmas Eve gift to you. I hope you enjoy it. I happened to write a lot more then I did then the last chapter. So there you go. I will write the last and final chapter tomorrow. So stay tuned. And as always please leave me a review, follow and favorite! Thanks a bunch!**

The next day was Christmas Eve. Everyone was coming back to Blaine and Kurt's house for Christmas dinner. Kurt and Carole had started early, and Rachel would be coming over later to help as well.

Emma, Owen and Dalton came running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Grandma!" all three cheered.

Kurt smiled and turned towards them. "What is it?" he asked.

"Santa's coming tonight!" Emma said excitedly.

Kurt looked at Carole and smiled. "Yes, he is. But he won't be coming until tonight, when everyone is sleeping." Carole explained.

"Cookies!" Dalton squealed.

Both adults laughed.

"Did I hear something about cookies?" Blaine asked, as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Burt.

Kurt smiled at his husband and gave him a kiss. "I think the kids are a little excited about Santa coming tonight."

Blaine smiled and looked down at his children. "And what does cookies have to do with Santa?" he teased.

"Papa!" Emma whined. "You know that we have to leave cookies for Santa, carrots for the reindeer, and we have to throw reindeer food out on the front lawn so Santa knows to stop at our house."

Owen and Dalton nodded in agreement.

Blaine laughed.

"But grandma already told you that Santa won't be coming until tonight." Kurt reminded them.

"I want to go to bed right now." Emma shrieked.

All four adults laughed.

"Honey, if you go to bed now, you won't be able to play with all your friends." Kurt explained. "They'll be here soon."

"Are you going to read us another Christmas book tonight?" she asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yep. When you three are ready to go to bed, we'll read you our special Christmas story. I promise."

That evening, everyone had made it back to the Hummel-Anderson house for Christmas dinner. Everyone had a great time, chatting, eating delicious food, and just being around the people they loved the most.

When all of their friends had left, Blaine's parents and Cooper, and Kurt's parents, help bathe the kids and put their pajamas on. While the kids were busy, Blaine and Kurt snuck some presents and placed them under the Christmas tree. It was a Christmas tradition, that on Christmas Eve, the kids would each get to open a small present and they would be read The Night Before Christmas.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted, as she came running down the stairs.

"We're right here princess." said Blaine, as he and Kurt were sitting on the couch.

"I'm all ready for our story." she said happily, as jumped on to Kurt's lap. He kissed her wet head.

"Well where are your brothers? We can't start without them." Blaine asked.

"Santa?" Owen asked, appearing next to the couch.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, Santa's coming." he lifted Owen and placed him on his lap.

Kurt looked at Owen. "Hey, aren't there supposed to be two of you?" he asked, making Owen laugh.

"He's right here." replied Cooper, as he carried Dalton upside down on his shoulder.

"Cooper!" Blaine scolded. "Please put my son down. Gently."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm just having a little fun with my nephew." he retorted, as he placed Dalton on the couch, in between Blaine and Kurt.

"Are you ready for your story?" Blaine asked the kids.

They all nodded.

"I'll get all of the goodies ready." said Kate.

Blaine nodded his thanks.

"Ok. Here is the special book that we're going to read." said Kurt, as he showed the kids the book.

"The Night Before Christmas." he started. The kids watched as Kurt read the book and listened intently.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Kurt said, as he finished ready the book.

Kurt looked at the kids and saw that they had fallen asleep. He looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"I guess they don't want to open a present tonight." Blaine whispered.

"Present?" Emma gasped, as she quickly woke up.

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "I guess you're not too tired, huh?" Kurt asked.

Emma shook her head. She started to wake Owen and Dalton up gently. "Owen. Dalton. Do you want to open a present before you go to sleep?"

Owen and Dalton quickly opened their eyes and jumped down from the couch and went over to the tree, where they saw several presents.

"Ok, you can each pick a small present." Blaine instructed.

They looked over each wrapped gift, carefully deciding which one to open first. After a couple of minutes, they each had a gift in their hands.

"Can we open them now?" Emma asked, as she and her brothers sat on the floor.

"Sure. Go ahead." said Kurt.

Emma, Owen, and Dalton started to open their gifts. When all of the wrapping paper was off, all three kids eyes lit up in excitement.

"What did you get?" Burt asked.

"Play-Doh!" squealed Dalton excitedly.

Burt laughed. "You got play-doh? That's cool."  
"What did you get Emma?" asked Carole.

"I got a little set of animals called Calico Critters. They are so cute!" Emma replied, happily.

"Owen? What did you get?" Kate asked.

Owen held up a small box of playmobil toys.

"What do you say?" Kurt reminded them of their manners.

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

"You're welcome." Blaine and Kurt said together.  
"Now I think it's time for you three to go to sleep." Blaine stated.

"We have to leave the goodies for Santa and his reindeer." Emma complained.

"I know, that's why I have them all ready for him." replied Kate, as she brought out a plate with cookies and carrots, along with a glass of milk, and placed it on the coffee table.

"What about the reindeer food?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know what they eat." replied Kate.

"I do. I made some reindeer food in school before our break." Emma explained, as she went to find her backpack.

Blaine and Kurt got up from the couch and took Owen and Dalton's hands. Emma then came back holding a small plastic bag.

"Here grandma. Can you please put this out in the front yard, so Santa knows to come here?" she asked.

Kate smiled down at her granddaughter and took the bag from her. "Of course I will honey."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night dear." replied Kate.

Emma went up the stairs with Blaine and Kurt following her.

They put the boys to bed first and then went to say good night to Emma.

"Good night Emma." said Blaine and Kurt together.

"We love you so much." said Kurt, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. Very much." Emma replied, happily.

Blaine kissed her cheek. "We'll see you in the morning."

Emma closed her eyes and Blaine and Kurt quietly walked towards the door, turning the light off and quietly closing the door.

An hour later, Cooper and his parents went back to their hotel, while Carole and Burt went into the guest room and Blaine and Kurt went in their bedroom.

"I can't believe tomorrow's Christmas." said Blaine, as he climbed into bed.

Kurt climbed in next to him. "I know. This year has gone by way too fast."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." said Kurt.

**There you have it. Christmas Eve with the Hummel-Andersons! Hey, that sounds like a good title for another story. I might use that. So I hope you like this chapter, which is a lot longer then the last chapter and which I am very happy about that. So please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the last and final chapter. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	25. Dec 25th-Christmas Day

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Here is the final chapter! You guys are all ****amazing and I want to thank each and everyone of you for leaving me all of those reviews, followers and favoriting this story. I am so happy that you guys loved it so much. And after this I am going to finish Klaine A to Z and continue on the Pitter Patter of Little Feet. And if then we'll see what happens with the other two stories I have put on hiatus. **

**Anyways, here is your Christmas present from me to you. Enjoy!**

While the kids were sleeping, Kurt and Blaine, along with Burt and Carole, snuck downstairs and started to place presents under the tree and fill the stockings.

"What are we going to do about the cookies and milk?" whispered Blaine.

"I guess we could each eat one, but make sure you leave some crumbs, to make it look like Santa ate them." Kurt whispered back.

After they finished piling the presents and filling the stockings, they each took a cookie and carrot and crept back upstairs to their bedrooms.

"I can't wait until the kids wake up and see what Santa brought them." whispered Blaine, as he climbed back under the comforter.

"I know me too." Kurt replied, as he leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Now let's go back to sleep, before they come in here and wake us up."

Blaine nodded, and snuggled into Kurt. They closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Early the next morning, Emma woke up and ran downstairs. She saw all of the presents sitting under the tree. She ran back up and went to wake up her brothers.

"Owen! Dalton!" she said softly, rubbing their backs gently. "Wake up! Santa came!"

Owen rolled over and opened his eyes. "Santa?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Yep. He came last night and he brought tons of presents for us." she explained. "Come on. Let's go wake up daddy and papa, then we can go wake up grandma and grandpa."

Owen and Dalton jumped out of bed and ran into Kurt and Blaine's bedroom. They tip-toed inside and climbed up on the edge of the bed.

"Daddies! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Emma squealed.

"Santa!" Dalton shrieked.

Blaine rolled on his side and moaned.

"Come on! Wake up! It's Christmas!" she exclaimed.

Kurt's eyes started to flutter open. "Well, good morning to you too!"

"Christmas daddy!" Owen squealed.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, I know it's Christmas." he lifted Owen off of his legs. "Why don't you go wake up grandma and grandpa. But don't open anything until we're all down there."

They all nodded and climbed off the bed. They ran out of the room and went into the guest room. As soon as they left, Kurt rolled on his side, on top of Blaine. He kissed his head, trying to wake him up.

"Come on sleepy head." Kurt said softly.

"No. Sleeping." Blaine moaned.

Kurt laughed. "Oh come on. You know you want to get up and see the kids open their presents."

Blaine shook his head. "Santa's job is over. He gets to sleep until next year."

Kurt smiled. "Fine, if you won't get up, then you don't get your presents."

Blaine shook his head again. He slowly turned towards Kurt and opened his eyes. "Can I at least have my morning coffee first?"

Kurt leaned in and kissed his sleepy husband. "Sure you can." he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of bed. "Now come on sleepy head."

Once everyone was up, they went down to the living room.

"Can we open our presents now daddies? Please?" begged Emma.

"Presents please?" Owen and Dalton begged together.

Blaine and Kurt came out of the kitchen, with two mugs of coffee in their hands. They handed one of their mugs to Burt and Carole and sat down together on the couch.

"Sure. You can open your presents. But make sure you only open the ones with your name on them." Kurt insisted.

Emma, Owen and Dalton started to dig through all of the wrapped presents. Burt, Carole, Blaine, and Kurt, smiled as they watched them open their gifts.

"Blaine, when are your parents and Cooper coming over?" Carole asked.

"Oh they should be here soon." Blaine replied.

"Papa! Daddy! Look. I got a Rainbow Loom!" said Emma excitedly.

"That's great princess. What else did you get?" Blaine asked.

"Legos!" squealed Dalton and Owen.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. They loved seeing their kids happy as they opened their gifts.

After the kids opened all their gifts and wrapping paper littered the living room, Carole and Kurt started to clean up.

"Kurt, you didn't open your present." said Blaine, as he held up a large box.

Kurt looked at Blaine, shocked. "Blaine, I thought we said we weren't going to give each other gifts?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, in that case." Kurt started, as he went behind the tree and grabbed a large box. "This is for you."

Blaine looked at the box. "Kurt. You sneaky thing."

Kurt nodded.

They both sat on the couch and opened their gifts.

"Hey, they're the same!" Emma stated.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each of their gifts and started to laugh.

"I guess when you've together as long as we have, we start to think a like." Kurt admitted.

"Well I love it." said Blaine, as he kissed Kurt. "Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine." replied Kurt.

Emma, Owen and Dalton started to climb on their daddies.

"Hey." squealed Blaine. "What are you doing?"

"Merry Christmas!" they kids said in unison.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said together.

After Kurt and Blaine opened their gifts, Kurt went over to the tree and picked up two boxes.

"Dad, Carole. These are for you." said Kurt, as he handed his father and step-mom the boxes.

"Kurt, you didn't need to get us anything." said Carole.

Kurt shook his head. "It's Christmas, of course you two need something.

Carole shook her head, as she and Burt opened their gifts. When they opened their boxes, they pulled a shirt. The shirts said 'World's Greatest Grandpa Hands Down' and 'World's Greatest Grandma Hands Down' with all of the grandchildren's handprints.

"Oh I love it." cried Carole. "Thank you so much." she got up and hugged Kurt, Blaine and the kids.

"We're glad you like your gifts." Kurt admitted.

"We love them." said Burt.

Once everyone had opened their gifts, Kate, Jack and Cooper had arrived.

"Hey, it looks like Santa came!" laughed Cooper.

"Uncle Cooper!" the kids shouted, and ran up to hug him.

"Uncle Cooper, we got lots of presents." said Emma happily.

Cooper smiled down at his niece and nephews. "Well I'm glad you got a lot of presents, but you haven't gotten my present yet." Cooper then stepped outside, leaving everyone wondering what he was going to bring in.

A couple of minutes later, Cooper came back in with pink Barbie Power Wheels. "This is for Emma." he started, and went back out again then came back in with a blue Power Wheels, and went out one last time returning with a red Power Wheels. "And these two are for Owen and Dalton."

The kids looked at their new gifts, with wide eyes. They ran over to their toy cars and jumped in.

"Cooper!" Blaine shouted.

Cooper looked at his younger brother and his husband. "Okay, before you say anything, I know I didn't have to get them these, but I wanted to get them something big. And I couldn't get them just one."

he explained.

Blaine rubbed his face and shook his head.

Kurt rubbed his shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. It's Christmas."

Blaine looked at Kurt then at Cooper. "Kid's what do you say to uncle Cooper?" asked Blaine, reminding them of their manners.

"Thank you uncle Cooper." the said in unison.

Cooper looked down at them and smiled. "You're welcome."

"Come on let's have some breakfast." Kurt offered. "Does anyone want some coffee? We now have two new Keurig coffee makers." he laughed.

"Two? Why do have two?" Jack asked.

"Well, it seems that Blaine and I think alike." Kurt laughed.

"You two got each other the same gift? Oh that's so cute." Kate squealed.

Blaine and Kurt smiled, and led everyone into the kitchen.

Everyone was enjoying their Christmas breakfast of sticky buns, which was a rare treat.

"Grandma, do you want to know what I got for Christmas?" Emma asked, Kate.

"Sure honey. Tell me everything you got today." Kate replied.

"I got a Rainbow Loom with different colored bands, Disney Princess Dolls, an Easy Bake Oven, different Crayola things, lots of Hello Kitty stuff, and I also got two new board games. I got Sorry and Guess Who?" Emma exclaimed.

"That's wonderful Emma." Kate smiled.

"Owen and Dalton each got Jake and the Neverland Pirates table and chairs, and a little couch. They got art easels, play food, legos, and trains. They also got board games too. They got Hungry, Hungry Hippos and Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots." Emma added.

"Wow! Thats' a lot of stuff!" said Jack.

"We have a few things for you too." stated Burt, as he handed the kids a few wrapped gifts. "These are from me and Carole."

"And these are from us." said Jack, as he also handed the kids their gifts.

Emma, Owen and Dalton looked at their wrapped gifts, with wide-eyes. They quickly unwrapped their presents.

"Cars!" shouted Owen.

"Planes!" shouted Dalton.

"We don't have those yet." said Emma, as she looked at the movies her brothers were holding. "Monsters University!" she squealed.

Burt and Carole smiled. "We thought you would like those movies." Burt stated.

"Thank you!" the kids said in unison.

"Don't forget your other gifts." Blaine reminded.

The kids quickly opened their other gifts.

"Wow! Look daddies! A new Barbie doll!" Emma squealed. She held up her new in excitement.

"Cars toys!" Dalton squealed in excitement.

"Toy Story toys!" Owen squealed. He patted Dalton's arm. "Dalton look. Toy Story toys."

Blaine and Kurt smiled. They loved how happy their kids were.

"Thank you grandmas and grandpas!" the kids shouted together.

"You're Welcome!" the four grandparents said together.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted everyone.

**There you have it. I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. You guys are all amazing. Thank you again for being the best readers I could ask for. So if you could do me one last favor, and please review this last chapter. That would be great.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
